


sometimes you shouldn't follow your dreams

by redmaples



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Psychic Abilities, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Vampires, Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?, and it shows, honestly its not good but oh well, i hate elena, nobetawedielikejenna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaples/pseuds/redmaples
Summary: "Sorry Damon, I only watch Twilight for the werewolves, so unless you turn out to be some kind of werewolf vampire hybrid we aren't going to work. Biting is just a little too kinky for me."In which a teen has visions of the future and can't help but notice that the two new, albeit attractive, men that have come to town aren't who they say they are. Not to mention the hot guy with an even hotter accent seems to be stalking his dreams.Join Felix Rhodes as he tries not to die in the small town of Mystic Fallsposted on wattpad under dreamer
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Male Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Tyler Lockwood/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> first few chapters are older and shorter, but they improve in quality and become a lot longer later on.

"Felix! It's time to wake up!" A female voice called, followed by a knocking sound on a door. A groan could be heard from somewhere inside the room, probably under the large lump of pillows and blankets that covered the creature underneath. This creature was Felix Rhodes. Current high school junior and local pretty boy, known for his shocking ability to get into any party, but also known for spacing out at random occasions. "It's the first day of school, Felix. You don't want to be late," the voice called again, now being registered as Felix's mother.

The lump in the bed began to reluctantly move a small voice calling out, "Yeah ok! I'll be out in a second!" While he doubted his mother believed him, she seemed satisfied and her footsteps could be heard being moved down the hall. A head then peeked out from under the blankets. Felix's wavy blond hair insanely messed up and just draped over his eyes. 'School,' he thought miserably, his head throbbing slightly as he tried to forget about the dream he had been having, knowing very soon the couple's death would be on the news.

Felix had been having these dreams his entire life, at first, he thought that they were only dreams until he started seeing them come true. Then they started happening when he was awake. He thought he was going crazy. There wasn't any logical reason for it and when he had mentioned it, hypothetically, to his mother she gave no indication that she had any idea what he was talking about. So, he figured, it was just a "him problem" and didn't tell anyone. He thought about telling his friends, but he quickly decided against it. Tyler would just laugh at him and call him crazy. Caroline would try to be supportive but would end up telling the whole school and turn it into some kind of scandal. Elena would also try to be supportive, but Felix doubted her ability to actually help and Bonnie... actually Bonnie  _ had _ been talking about how her grandma is like a witch or something, so Bonnie might be his best bet.

This was all running through his mind as the boy slowly fell out of bed to go get changed for the first day of school. The seventeen-year-old fumbled his way around the room, grabbing Advil from his desk and swallowing two of the small pills before going to get dressed, hoping his headache would subside soon.

"How are you feeling this morning, sweetie? Any headaches?" His mom asked once he walked into the kitchen. Felix smiled at her as convincingly as he could.

"Nah, all good this morning." He said giving his mom a quick hug before making his way towards the coffee his mother had set out for him. Felix's mom was a pretty, petite woman. Felix's father left not long after the teen was born leaving just Felix and his mom on their own in the small town of Mystic Falls. "I gotta go, Mom, but I can pick up some food for us on the way home?" He asked pouring his cup of coffee into a travel container.

"That sounds great sweetie. Can you get me some sushi or something?" She asked, his mom was getting ready for work as they talked, she was a teacher for 3rd graders at the elementary school in Mystic Falls. Felix could never really understand how she could hang around that many kids for so long. Little kids freaked him out, he was always worried he was going to say something wrong and taint their little minds, but his mom was great with them. She always knew what to say when they were upset and could calm even the wildest if souls down. It probably helped that Felix was a fairly wild kid when he was younger, always bouncing off of everything and running off in stores, probably giving his mother a fair share of heart attacks.

Soon enough Felix arrived at Mystic Falls High school. He didn't hate high school, sure his history teacher was a bit of a douche bag, but he enjoyed seeing his friends and was pretty good at most of his classes, never really struggling with them. 

"Felix!" A high voice screeched his name. Felix flinched slightly before bracing himself for his hyperactive friend.

"Hey Care!" He responded, turning to wrap his arms around the approaching blonde. Caroline Forbes was his best friend since they where children. His mom and Sheriff Forbes being childhood friends themselves. They were even on some kind of historical council together, although Felix really didn't understand the appeal of the council. Mystic Falls had its fair share of history, but it wasn't really anything to write home about. Sure there was that church fire thing, but that was it. 

"Have you seen Elena? I'm really worried about her," Caroline gushed looking around wildly for the brunette teen.

"Not yet, I only just got here. Try not to smother her, Care," Felix laughed dragging the blonde into the building with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. "You know how she is, no matter what we ask she's probably just going to answer with 'I'm fine, thank you'. That's Elena's go-to answer for when she's not fine," the teen said finally seeing Elena standing with Bonnie by their lockers. "There she is," he pointed her out to the blonde teen and just like that Caroline was off, leaving Felix in her dust. With a found sigh, Felix made his way after her, stopping briefly to greet Matt.

"Hey, Matt how you holding up?" Felix asked giving Matt a brief smile.

"As well as I can. I know she needs time, dude, but-" Matt was cut off by Caroline's voice once again calling Felix's name

"Felix get your butt over here. Elena needs comfort!" She yelled waving the other blond teen over. Felix quickly apologized to Matt before making his way over to the three teens. Elena looked severally uncomfortable at all the attention and Bonnie looked like she was trying to stop her self from laughing.

"Hey, Bonnie. Elena, how you doing?" Felix asked giving both girls a quick side hug while waiting for Elena's typical response.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said just on cue. Felix raised an eyebrow and gave Caroline a small look saying 'I told you so'.

"Really?" Caroline asked, voicing Felix's doubt.

"Yes, much better," Another go-to Elena response.

"Ok, good. I'll see you guys later," Caroline said before going on her way, leaving the three teens behind.

"I bet you two really missed that," Felix said with a grin, chuckling slightly at Elena's face. "We've all got the first period together right?" He asked trying to remember what Elena had texted him earlier about her schedule.

"Yeah, let's just get going," Elena said in a somewhat grumpy voice. The trio making their way down the hallway towards the first period.

"Oh wait, hold up. Get a look at that hottie," Bonnie said suddenly stopping short in front of the admissions office.

"All I see is back," Elena responded. The three were now stopped right in front of the office doors.

"Yeah, but it's a hot back," Bonnie amended, "Meaning it's going to be a hot face as well," she added grinning over at the two. Elena looked skeptical, while Felix contemplated what she was saying. It  _ was _ a pretty attractive looking back.

"Hey good batch Jeremy," Felix suddenly heard a voice call, the blond teen glancing down the hall to wear the youngest Gilbert made his way through the hall, even from where Felix stood he could tell the younger teen was high on something.

"Elena," he muttered, pointing her attention to her younger brother. 

"You have got to be kidding me. I'll be right back guys," she spoke, her voice laced with obvious anger and annoyance before she stormed off after her brother and into men's restroom.

"Oo rip Jeremy," Felix muttered just as Bonnie said, "Please be hot." And the guy turned around. Then it was dark. Felix was suddenly cold and there was water surrounding him, through the darkness, he could just barely make out the outline of a car. Felix recognized this scene. It was the night Elena's parents died. He remembered seeing this the night before the accident. Only now he could clearly make out the figure in the water, the one that saved Elena. It was the boy in the office. Was he really a boy. Felix watched as he ripped the car door from its hinges and saved Elena at an inhuman speed. It was unnatural.

"Damn, Felix did you see him," Bonnie's voice cleared his vision. The scene falling away from him. His headache now returning with renewed strength. Felix didn't respond as he watched as the boy talked, flirted? with Elena outside the guy's bathroom door. "Felix, you okay?" Bonnie asked again.

"Oh yeah? Sorry. I'll see you in history," He said halfheartedly before making his way to the classroom down the hall, his mind racing and pounding at the same time. Something didn't feel right. There was no way a normal kid could save someone from a crash like that, or rip the door off a car, the water pressure would make that impossible. His 'visions' had never been wrong. And he didn't trust this new guy and now Felix was determined to figure out who that guy was. 


	2. 2

History. It was Felix's least favourite class, he wasn't good at it nor was he bad at it, but it was just boring as hell. This was probably their fifth year learning about American history and at least their third focusing solely on the history of their home state of Virginia. ' _Yeah, we get it Virginia was one of the original 13 colonies. No one cares'_ Felix thought grimly as he took a seat near the back of the class, his head still pounding as the other student began to putter in. Every now and then a few kids would greet him and Felix would be forced to play nice. 

Elena and Bonnie came in soon after both flashing him a wide smile. Bonnie sitting diagonally from him and Elena directly in front. Then entered the new kid. For some reason it reminded Felix of some teen show, the whole class got silent and just kind of stared at him, and he stared at... Elena. It was a little unsettling if Felix was being honest, but it seemed like Elena was into it so what did he know. Maybe he just didn't understand girls.

"You can take the seat next to Mr. Rhodes, Mr. Salvatore," their history teacher said, Felix had already forgotten his name. _Salvatore, that name sounds familiar,_ Felix though distantly as he watched the teen take the seat next to him. Salvatore flashed Felix a wide, charming smile, to which Felix forced back one of his well-practiced ones before looking away and back at the teacher. 

"Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state," the history teacher began. _Yeah, no shit it created tension_ , Felix thought, rolling his eyes slightly at the lecture. It all seemed a bit basic for an eleventh-grade history class. So, instead of paying attention Felix started to look around at all his classmates. Matt was staring longly at Elena, and while Elena had made eye contact with him it seemed as though she was ignoring the heartbroken teen. Then Elena began to try and look subtly at the new kid, keyword being tried, he looked over at her and she grinned and blushed like a seventh-grader. Bonnie also seemed to take notice of this amusing interaction and had "secretly" pulled out her phone to start texting Elena.

_This really is a TV show_ Felix decided, but it now seemed as though anyone could get away with having their phones out, so out of boredom Felix pulled out his and began playing Tetris for the rest of the class, taking note of the fact that it seemed the Salvatore kid had been staring at Elena for the whole class. _Creepy_.

After a painful hour of the teacher never shutting up, the class was finally over. "Hey I'm Stefan," a voice said from right behind Felix, the young teen had been grabbing his backpack, his back turned to the speaker. 

"Nice to meet ya, Stefan. Felix Rhodes," he said sticking out his hand for the other man to shake, happy to finally put a first name to the mysterious newcomer. Felix probably should have been expecting the shock and sudden darkness that came when he touched the other boy's hand, but he wasn't so when the darkness descended so did the fear.

His vision was black and he watched as Stefan's face contorted, veins appearing under them and his eyes turned black, large fangs emerging from his mouth. Felix watched as Stefan- no the monster turned on a figure, Elena his mind supplied, and her screams filled his head. "Elena!" Felix tried to call out but the words caught in his throat and as quickly as the vision had come it was gone and Felix was left staring at the human and somewhat attractive face of Stefan Salvatore. 

The other boy was staring at Felix a strange look in his eyes as he released his hand, a brief moment of silence passed between them before Stefan smiled and spoke again, "It's great to meet you too, Felix. I hope we can become good friends," Felix wasn't inclined to agree, but he smiled and nodded. 

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, as Felix didn't have any other classes with the new boy and had spent most of his free time with Caroline and occasionally with Tyler and Matt. It would have been a perfect first day if not for the haunting image of Stefan and Elena's scream echoing throughout his head. 

Felix was sure of it now, Stefan Salvatore was not human and he wasn't an idiot the monster he had seen in his vision was a vampire... or at least something to that effect. He didn't look hairy enough to be a werewolf, so vampire it was. Part of him felt like he shouldn't have come to that conclusion so quickly, but he had visions for Pete's sake so where vampires really that much of a stretch? 

"You ready to go, Felix?" Caroline said, her voice cutting through the young man's rambling thoughts about whether or not he was insane for believing in the supernatural.

"What?" Caroline sighed at the fact that he had obviously not been paying attention to anything she had been saying. The two had just left their last class, English, and Caroline had been talking about their apparent plans for the night. 

"We're going to the grill before the party tonight... Are you okay? You haven't really been acting like yourself all day?" Caroline asked pausing to get a good look at her best friends. Felix could only imagine what he looked like, he hadn't gotten much sleep so he assumed that there were fairly significant bags under his eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he was lying of course, but other than a brief hesitation Caroline seemed to accept this and was already dragging the younger man outside and to where their cars were parked. "So I'll meet you at five?" She asked again, already getting into her car, she was eyeing Felix somewhat suspiciously now but grinned when he smiled at her. 

"Yeah, I'll be there, Care," He tried to smile at her in a way that would look reassuring, but he was fairly positive he just looked pained. 

As soon as Felix entered the bar and grill he was greeted by a grinning Caroline who was informing Bonnie of all the creepy stalker information she had gathered on the new kid. "We're planning a June wedding," she said dreamily. 

"Does he know that?" Felix scoffed, having just entered the conversation. He was feeling better now, his headache had died down since he was able to relax at home. "Honestly, I don't understand what the big deal is about this kid. He's not even that hot, Care," the unimpressed look Caroline sent him stopped him from continuing his Stefan hate, but to be honest, Felix didn't even agree with himself. He definitely thought Stefan was an attractive guy, except for the whole he's a monster thing. Ignoring that Stefan was totally the kind of guy he would go for. 

"Seriously, Felix, even I saw the glances you where throwing him during class," Bonnie rolled her eyes unimpressed with the boy's statements.

"Shut up, Bon, I was just trying to get a good feel for him," he said, a small pout falling on to his face. It didn't seem like either of his friends agreed with him, or believed him for that matter. The trio made their way over towards where Matt and Tyler were sitting at a high top bar. 

"Hey Matt, Jackass," Felix greeted the two, a bright smile flashing over his features. The two other teens looked up at the trios upcoming approach, Matt rolling his eyes at the blond's greeting while Tyler flashed back an equally malicious grin. 

"Hey freak," he greeted in response.

"Get a room," Caroline scoffed, interrupting the, almost playful, glares the two where exchanging. Felix pouted at her as Bonnie laughed, patting his back. 

"Can I talk to you Bonnie?" Matt suddenly asked, his usually happy face looking more serious than what suited him. Matt used to be such a fun kid, the golden boy, but ever since Elena broke up with him he had been different, sadder. Felix hoped he would snap out of it soon, it made things awkward in their little group. 

"Wanna play some pool? Ya know, since we are being excluded from whatever that is," Felix frowned, gesturing towards where Bonnie and Matt were going to sit. 

"Ya, I'll kick your ass, Rhodes," Tyler challenged, a dangerous glint in his eye that only made Felix laugh. The young teen was usually more respectful, but his friends brought out the more competitive part of his personality, perks of knowing people your whole life, he guessed. Caroline rolled her eyes at them but followed them over to the tables nonetheless. 

"I'd like to see you try, Lockwood," he smirked grabbing his pool cue as the two prepared for an epic battle. 

"Holy shit is that Elena," Caroline gasped, grabbing onto Felix's arm as if her life depended on it, he glanced up only to be met with the sight of Elena and Stefan walking into the Mystic grill together. 

"Guess she's over Matt," Tyler muttered eyeing the pair as they looked around. Felix frowned watching as Matt walked over to them. 

"They are going to make things weird for us aren't they," Felix frowned, launching the cue ball into the small triangle of balls, watching as, with a satisfying crack, they all went flying in different directions, the four being launched into the nearby pocket. "Ha," he grinned, lining up to take his next shot. 

"You boys have fun, I'm gonna go try and talk to the new boy before Elena sinks her claws in," Caroline chirped, not waiting for the mumbled replies she got from the two teens who were now invested in their game. 

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to just head home, okay? I can't watch this," Matt spoke from behind Felix, the smaller boy jumping slightly at the sound of his voice, he had been watching Tyler line up a shot and may have gotten a little distracted. 

"Okay, man," Felix responded, slapping the football player on the back as he offered him a sympathetic smile. 

"He needs to get over himself," Tyler said after a moment, watching as Matt's back disappeared from their sight. The look Felix sent him must have spurred him to continue because then he said, "He shouldn't be so hung up on a girl like he is. It's not like he was going to marry Elena, she had him whipped, man." 

"Really? And Vicki doesn't have you whipped. She has cheated on you, like, fifty times with Elena's little brother. She's cheating on you with an underclassman, dude," Felix laughed, knocking another ball into the pocket. 

"But she keeps coming back to me," Tyler defended.

"I don't know, man, maybe you just aren't as good as you think you are," he grinned, looking up slightly to smirk at the other teen, who was beginning to look more annoyed with his friend. 

"Really? You never seem to complain," Tyler finally answered, making his way towards the shorter boy, who looked up at him with a small glint in his dark eyes. 

"Probably because you're my friend. I don't want to hurt your feelings," he shrugged pushing past Tyler, so the other boy could take his shot, or at least he was until his wrist was grabbed. 

"You wanna get out of here," Tyler's voice was lower now, both so the other patrons in the Mystic Grill couldn't hear and because it gave the statement a more.... intimate feel. Felix glanced back at him, a small smirk resting on his face. 

"Sure, I was about to win anyway," and with that, the two teens slipped out of the bar, and headed towards Tyler's car, a smooth black sports car. 

"My place, right?" Felix asked, dragging Tyler towards his car, his hands wandering slightly over the other boys' more muscular build. 

"Your mom home?" Felix hummed in response, raising on his tip toes slightly to press a heated kiss into Tyler's lips. 

"We can go in the backway. She won't notice," he grinned, sliding away from the other boy and into the now unlocked car, "C'mon. I don't have all night." 

This wasn't the first time the two teens had gone home together. It was a fairly constant occurrence, and one that the only person aware of was Vicki Donavan. She had caught the two of them together once, during one of her and Tyler's many breaks, and surprisingly, she hadn't cared. Felix assumed it was because she was also sleeping with guys during their little break and just seemed to accept that if Tyler wanted to use this time to sleep with a guy who cared. 

The pair of teens stopped briefly to pick up some totally legal beers before making their way to Felix's house. The car became hot, as the two kissed, hands roaming slightly before Felix pulled away. 

"Let's go inside, yeah?" he whispered, alcohol heavy on his breath as he looked into Tyler's dark eyes. Briefly a vision of a wolf passed through the teen's head before it blurred, the alcohol making it hard for his visions to register with his hazed brain, for a moment he thought he tasted blood, before it changed back into the cheap beer they had consumed. 

The two had been drinking on the small car for the better part of an hour, and now with slightly clumsy motions made their way to the back of the Rhodes family home. 

Felix came from old money, money that had been passed down from generation to generation, their old, somewhat gothic house was larger than most. They made their way through the back door, making their way through the large home and to the upstairs that Felix had all to himself. 


	3. 3

Felix woke up to the loud and stabbing sound of his alarm clock, there was a toned arm thrown over his bare chest. The sheets of the bed were all over the place, clothes scattered over the floor, and a small stream of light made its way through the thick blinds. 

"Jesus, turn that shit off, Rhodes," A low voice grumbled from behind the smaller blond. His voice muffled with sleep, his breath causing a small shiver to run down Felix's back as he spoke. 

"We gotta go to school, dumbass," he laughed, rolling over to capture the other boy's lips on his own. The kiss was brief and it was over as soon as it started, with Felix rolling out of the bed and turning off his alarm. Tyler looked beautiful lying in his bed, Felix thought, sending a grin towards the other boy, "I'm hoping in the shower," he started, holding up his hand at the smirk that was beginning to form on Tyler's face, "and no you are not invited. I have a test this morning and I know we will be late if I let you join me." Tyler rolled his eyes at the other boys back before flopping back into the bed. 

Felix sighed happily as the hot water hit his bare chest, it was the first night in a while that he had slept peacefully, another reason he liked having Tyler over, despite the occasional wolf dreams, he never had nightmares around the other teen. Whether that was because of the activities that preluded sleeping or just the company, Felix didn't care. 

Felix was fairly content in the shower, until there was a somewhat frantic knocking on his door, "What the hell, Ty?" he called sticking his head out of the shower where he was met with the sight of a mostly dressed Tyler Lockwood. 

"I forgot that I told Matt I would meet him before school started, so I got to go. I'll see you at school," the other teen said, taking a few steps to kiss the boy before leaving him in the shower, "don't forget about the party tonight!" 

Then as if Tyler leaving was the trigger, the sounds of screams echoed into Felix's head and his vision swam, the white tiles of the bathroom fading to darkness as he found himself standing in the woods. A tall and dark figure standing nearby his eyes trained on Felix, beneath him was the barely breathing body of Vicki Donavan. 

"Vicki?" Felix whispered, his breath leaving his body as if he had been punched in the gut. The figure in front of him titled his head, taking a few steps towards Felix. 

"Well, this is certainly interesting," the figure muttered, "oh well, can't have any witnesses," Felix watched as the man's blue eyes turned monstrous, much like the face his saw of Stefan in his vision. 

"Oh fuck no!" Felix yelled, his eyes flying open only for him to barely catch himself on the wall in his shower, his knees buckling under him before he finally slid down to the floor of the bathroom. His breathing was coming in quick and shallow bursts and he could feel his chest tightening, panic coursing through his body. "What the hell is happening," he muttered, his hands becoming tangled in his own hair as he desperately tried to calm himself down. Distantly he realized that the figure hadn't been Stefan, but he was sure that it was the same kind of monster as his new classmate. 

Felix was back in history. And once again they were talking about the history of Mystic Falls during the civil war. Reveting stuff... Mr. Tanner was an asshole and Felix has decided that he hates him and one day he prays Mr. Tanner will get what's coming to him. Was that a little too harsh? No, Felix decided it wasn't. 

"Mr. Rhodes, while I doubt you have been listening to a word that I've said, do you know the answer?" Mr. Tanner's voice cut through Felix's musings like the buzz of a mosquito or an insect of equal annoyance. 

The teen looked up from a piece of paper he had been doodling on to stare at the teacher in front of him. He sent a quick look to Matt behind him before forcing an almost cocky smile onto his face. "John Wilkes Booth?" A few of his classmates stifled their laughter as Mr. Tanner let out a disappointed but expected sigh. 

"Good try, Mr. Rhodes, but the question was not who shot Lincoln, but how many causalities there were there in the Battle of Willow Creek? Good to know you are paying attention," the teacher said already moving on to the next poor kid. 

Felix rolled his eyes, glancing back down at the page he had been mindlessly doodling on only to see the name 'Katerina Petrova' scribbled a long the page and a drawing of an ugly looking amulet. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion as he stared at the words. He didn't know a Katerina Petrova and he certainly didn't remember drawing or writing that. He had been pretty sure he was just drawing cubes. 

"There were, 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan's voice caused Felix to look up again, the teen had a smug look on his face next to him and Felix couldn't help, but wonder if he knew this information because he was an undead vampire. Although that theory had yet to be confirmed. 

"That's correct, Mr...?" The teacher's voice trailed off. Did he really not know his only new student's name? It was a small town. Felix rolled his eyes again at the teacher his attention now focused on the boy next to him. 

"Salvatore," Stefan answered. 

Maybe he could find a way to make the teen go all vampirey, bleed a little or something. 

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner asked. 

Felix frowned, deciding that cutting himself in front of Stefan would probably lead to his own demise. 

"Distant," Stefan answered. 

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Felix doubted that there always seemed to be civilian casualties in war, especially a battle fought so close to a settlement. 

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldier, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner," Stefan said, his smug grin never falling from his face. 

"Oh shit," Felix mutter, the rest of his classmates muffled laughter. But Stefan did bring up a good point Civil Hall would hold the information on the founder's of Mystic Falls and now Felix wanted to see if there was a Stefan Salvatore at the time of the Battle of Willow Creek. 

By the time school was over Felix found himself rushing out of the building after saying a quick goodbye to Caroline, Tyler, and Matt and promising to meet them at the party that night. 

"Hey, mom?" He questioned, his phone held up close to his ear as he climbed into the front seat of his truck. "Do you by any chance still have those copies of all those old founder's archive things?" he asked, he wasn't really sure what his mom actually had saved in their old attic, but she was apart of the Mystic Falls founder's council, not to mention that his ancestors where also apart of the "founding fathers" of the town. 

"Yeah. There in some boxes in the attic, why do you ask, sweetie? You've never been interested in our family history before?" She asked, Felix could hear the sound of children in the background, meaning that his mother was still at work.

"It's for a school project. Mr. Tanner said he didn't think I could get above a C, so I wanted to prove him wrong as a kind of 'Fuck you'," he responded quickly, ignoring his mother's quick scolding for cursing. "He's a jerk, mom," he justified. 

"Still that's no excuse," she said, he could practically hear her frown. 

"Okay sorry. Anyways I have to go. Thanks!" He said, quickly hanging up the phone in favour of beginning to drive back to his house. 

The attic in their home was creepy. It smelt like old dusty books and reminded Felix of what an old fashion archive would look like, just with an added layer of dust. A small sneeze escaped the young boy before he took a deep breath and crouched down in front of the first box filled with files. There were different names written on each of the files. 

"Okay. You get random flashes all the time, Felix. Let's just actually try to have one this time. Let's use your freaky psychic powers for good," he muttered, scanning for anything that looked like the name 'Salvatore'. "Gotcha," he muttered, his eyes and hand falling on a folder titled 'Salvatore Family'. Inside the first thing, he saw was a eulogy for the seemingly head honcho of the Salvatore family, Giuseppe Salvatore. 

"What a good name," he muttered, before beginning to read aloud the eulogy, "Guiseppe Salvatore was preceded in death by his wife Lilian Salvatore, and two sons Stefan and Damon Salvatore," then a familiar sense washed over him and suddenly Felix felt as if he was underwater. The attic fell away and the teen found himself falling into a different world and a different time. 

_The sky was dark and there was the sound of people clamouring towards where the teen found himself standing. He was in the woods, part of him knew he was still in Mystic Falls, but he did recognize where or when. There was a large group of men approaching, dragging bodies between them. A carriage awaited them._

_Felix watched in curious horror as they put what looked like a muzzle on an unconscious young man. A strong wind blew through Felix, his hair and clothes rustling in his and drawing his attention to the side of the road where two familiar figures where crouched. He only knew the name of one however and that was Stefan, the other was the person he saw over top of Vicki that morning. Both were watching the scene in what looked like horror and concern. Both looked shockingly human._

_"We have to get to the church. They're waiting," a man said, going towards the front of the carriage. That's when the pieces started falling into place, Stefan had said that 27 people died in a church during the battle of Willow Creek. A tragedy that wasn't documented because, from the looks of it, it was more of an execution than an accident._

_Felix watched as Stefan stepped out from the shadows, "Quick there's another one! Help me!" he yelled. Then everything faded together and now Felix watched as the other man and Stefan pulled a woman, out of the carriage, who they were calling Katherine._

_"We have to hurry, Damon," Stefan urged, helping the man, who Felix now knew as Damon, to untie the girl. Upon closer inspection Felix felt his stomach lurch, this woman looked exactly like Elena. Then there was a gunshot. And Felix watched as Damon fell to the ground which was quickly followed by another one and Stefan fell to the ground dead._

And just like that Felix found himself staring at the piece of paper in front of him in his attic. 


	4. 4

There was a distant feeling of blood trickling down Felix's face, tears mixing in with the blood that was starting to run down from his nose. His head was pounding, his hands shaking, and his vision swimming. 

Everything hurt as he stood up on shaking legs, his head felt as though it was filled with cotton, and he could feel his chest struggling to expand with air. He couldn't breathe. The teen was slowly, but surely making his way down the stairs of the attic, moving as if he was in a haze, his hand clutching at the front of his shirt as if that would somehow allow him to breathe better. The walls all felt too close together, Felix felt as if he was seconds from getting crushed. 

"Fuck," he muttered, his hands ringing desperately through his hair, tugging on the roots trying to ground himself in the slight pain it brought. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a flash of a gun and the groan and cry of the Salvatore brothers or their faces contorted into that of a monster. 

"Felix? Sweetheart are you okay?" His mother's voice was what finally brought him back to reality. She found him clutching the banister of the old home, face as white as a ghost, and a thin line of blood trailing from his nose. Felix's wild eyes looked up at her, pain and fear clearly written on his ghostly face. 

"Sweetie?" she asked again, rushing forward to wrap her arms around her son, her hand petting his hair as the teen stood there unable to move. He had long since stopped crying, but his breathing was still slightly ragged as his mom brought him to the living room and sat him on the couch, her face serious. "I think it's about time we talked, Felix," she said after a moment, his eyes trailing up to hers, trying to get a handle on himself. He wasn't sure this was the right time for a serious talk, but his mother looked determined. 

"I had always been a strange kid. I would always space out when I was drawing or writing which would usually lead to me staring at something I never remembered making," she started, her teenaged son's eyes narrowing slightly as she spoke, "my parents, your grandparents, died when I was young, so they never really had the time to explain any of this to me and I know I should have explained it to you earlier, but your father was normal and I supposed I hoped you wouldn't be burdened with this gift as well. You see the Rhodes family has always had a gift to do and see the impossible. We could sense tragedy before it struck, get feelings from others, and even see into the pasts of those around us. It's a great gift and a horrible curse. I eventually learned how to control it, how to block it, so I could have a normal life, but I now know that that won't be possible for you. Vampires have moved back into town, Felix. I know you have seen them and it won't be long before they see you. Our abilities are like a door, most of the time we are just seeing through the peephole and looking out, but you must always make sure that you don't open the door," She was speaking more urgently now, staring down at her son as if his life depended on this information and maybe it did. 

Felix's head was spinning. Everything was happening too fast. His mother had known all along. "I have to go Mom. I'm going to be late for a party," he said quietly, his voice devoid of any true emotion as he stood up. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. 

"Felix, please sit down. I know that this is a lot, but we have to talk about your visions," she started, reaching out to grab her son, only for him to slip away.

"I'm staying at Caroline's tonight," he said quickly, grabbing his keys and jacket from the front door before slamming it shut behind him. He could hear his mother's voice calling out for him, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. She had known all along what Felix was going through, yet she said nothing. She never once tried to help her son, and at that moment Felix hated her for that. 

The teen sat still in his car for a moment, the moon shining brightly above him before his fist slammed into his steering wheel, "fuck," he growled, a few tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he stared at the road in front of him. It was with that that Felix started his car, the familiar hum of his vehicle comforting him. He sent a quick text to Caroline that he was on his way before pulling out of his driveway, there was a party waiting and Felix hoped that copious amounts of alcohol would soothe his mind and calm his racing nerves. 

The party was in full swing by the time Felix arrived, drunk teenagers already flooding the scene. There where teens making out on every corner and Felix was filled with the need to find Tyler. The blond teen scanned every inch of the party, frowning slightly when his eyes landed on Vicki and Tyler talking in the corner. He had thought they were on a break.

"Felix! There you are!" Caroline yelled, Felix ripped his eyes away from the couple his eyes focusing in on his hyperactive friend and the man next to her. Stefan. "I was just getting Stefan here a drink, let's get you one too!" she grinned, grabbing a hold of both Stefan and Felix's hands and dragging them towards the drinks. 

"Uh, hey, Felix," Stefan greeted, glancing over at the other teen Caroline had abducted. Felix tried to smile at the boy, but he was fairly certain it just came out as a grimace, he still couldn't get the image of their death out of his head. Not to mention he was still horribly aware of what that meant. 

"Hey Stefan," he tried, thanking Caroline quickly when a red cup was shoved into his hand. To say Felix downed the drink would be an understatement, "Oh yeah, if my mom asks I'm staying at your place tonight, okay Care?" he spoke again after he had come up from his second cup of beer. At some point, Stefan had disappeared now leaving Felix with a disappointed Caroline. 

"Okay, but you know how much our Mom's talk, Judy's going to find out," Caroline said using his mother's first name, a habit the two teens had formed when talking about their parents. 

"Whatever. I'm just going to try and find something fun to do tonight, okay?" He said with a heavy sigh, his eyes falling on where Tyler was leading Vicki into the woods around them, he was about to turn and find some hot person to makeout with when he saw little Jeremy Gilbert following after them. "Or I'm actually going to go play babysitter," he muttered quickly moving to go after the younger teen. 

"Yo Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Felix yelled, catching up to the teen who just glared at him. 

"Screw off, Felix. It's none of your business," he growled, quickening his past to get away from the other boy. 

"I said no! Ow, that hurts!" Vicki's voice echoed through the woods, stopping whatever response Felix was going to make. 

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jeremy yelled, rounding on a tree where Felix was sure Tyler no doubt had Vicki pinned to a tree. 

"You know you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert," Tyler responded, walking forward to threaten the younger teen, only to stop when he saw Felix standing not too far away. "Felix," Tyler started, his face dropping its angry look almost immediately as if he needed to apologize to his friend for what he was doing to Vicki. 

"Get out of here, Ty. You're drunk and you need to go home," Felix didn't look at his friend as he spoke instead moving to push past him and towards Vicki. "You okay?" he muttered quietly, only getting a nod in response from the other girl. 

"Just go Tyler, get the hell away from me." She yelled.

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first," Tyler growls, the full moon reflecting off his dark brown eyes and for a moment Felix swears he saw something animalistic in his friend before the other teen stormed off.

"I didn't need your help," Vicki states.

"Seems like you did," was Jeremy's cleaver response back. 

"He was just drunk." 

"I'm drunk," no shit, Felix thought, "Am I throwing myself at you?"

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me," Felix felt like he was intruding on something now, as he awkwardly stood next to Vicki and Jeremy, not quite sure if he should leave or not. AS much as he wasn't always Vicki's biggest fan he didn't feel safe leaving her alone, his vision from that morning still erking him the wrong way. 

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know," was Vicki's clever response before she stormed off. Felix quickly patted Jeremy's shoulder before racing after the other teen. 

"Vicki, come on! Wait up!" he yelled slowing down once the brunette had gotten far enough away from Jeremy. 

"Why didn't you go with Tyler, Felix. We both know you wanted too," she frowned, whipping around to face the blond teen, who only shrugged in response, "I don't know, Vicki. Would you believe me if I said it was because I had a dream that you were going to die in the woods tonight?" he asked, watching as she rolled her eyes. 

"Great, you're also drunk. At least I know you're not interested," she muttered, running a hand through her tangled hair. "What are we doing, Felix?" she asked, sitting down on a rock and motioning for Felix to join her. 

"Honestly, I have no idea. We're kind of idiots," he said with a laugh, "I'm sorry about Tyler, but I thought you guys were on a break?" he asked.

"We were. I don't know. I'm so confused. I like Tyler, but Jeremy is great too. I don't know what to do," she sighed and Felix hummed in acknowledgement. Part of him wished she would just stop leading Tyler on and stay with Jeremy, not that Felix would ever admit that he wanted the Lockwood boy to himself, especially after what he just pulled. 

"I guess it's not really any of my business, but do you even like Tyler? You two treat each other like shit and at least Jeremy seems hopelessly in love with you. You're leading him on, Vick, you gonna have to choose one of them," he said kicking the dirt slightly between his feet. The woods around them was quite for the most part, in the distance Felix could make out the sound of the party, but he could ignore it in favour of the silence of the woods. 

"You're right," Vicki said suddenly, standing up and looking down at the other teen, "It's none of your business." Felix sighed, running a hand through his wavy hair before standing up and facing her. 

"Okay, sorry, just let me walk you back to the party, alright? I'm not going to leave you out here alone even if you're being a brat. Matt would never forgive me," he muttered, rolling his eyes at the scoff Vicki delivered. 

"Whatever, I don't understand why you-" there was a rustle in the trees that cut off whatever Vicki was about to say, a thick fog begin to cover the forest floor, a crow called from where deeper in the forest. 

Felix just then realized where he and Vicki were standing, "Vicki we have to go," he urged,"now." Felix grabbed a hold of the other teen's arm a flash of pain and Damon's face ringing throughout his head. 

"Let go of me, Felix! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she growled, ripping her arm away from his hold, however, Felix was paying attention to her, instead, his eyes were raking the trees around them, looking for any sign of the man he knew was waiting. 

"Vicki, let's go," he responded, his face laced with concern. There was more movement now from deeper in the woods, both of the teens' heads snapped to attention.

"Jeremy? Is that you?" Vicki called out despite Felix's urgings not to. 

"Vicki-" he started, watching as the girl walked slightly deeper into the fog. It was then, with her back turned that Felix saw the figure, "Vicki!" He yelled, but it was too late. The man moved far quicker than Felix's human eyes could comprehend, before the teen knew it Vicki's scream was cut off and he found himself staring wide-eyed at the bloodied face of Damon Salvatore. 

"Well, this is certainly interesting," Damon muttered, echoing the words that Felix had heard from him that morning, "Oh well, can't have any witnesses." Felix's braced for the impact of the vampire, for the feeling of fangs ripping into his neck, instead, he heard Jeremy's voice call out for Vicki, a sudden rush of wind, and then darkness. 

To say that Felix had been exhausted from his previous visions would have been an understatement, now everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, he watched as a newly turned Damon talked to a woman, mentioning 'saving Katherine", his eyes catching the amulet he had drawn previously hang around this woman's neck, then everything began to flash quickly before his eyes. The Elena look-alike, Bonnie, some blond dangerous-looking man, a church on fire, and finally a basement burning around a group of people all crying in pain. Pain engulfed Felix's senses before he was brought back to the land of the living with the beautifully terrifying face of Damon Salvatore looming over him. 

"Oh look who's awake. I don't like killing people who aren't awake to react. It's not as fun for me," He grinned, blood still staining his face. The environment around him was different, a house by the looks of it, a really nice one. "Tell me your name," Damon asked/demanded above him, Felix didn't want to answer him, not part of him wanted to respond to the vampire above him. 

"Felix," he gritted out, pain blossoming in his head when as he tried to resist answering the question. It was almost as if some part of him needed to answer the question even though a much larger part was screaming at him not to. 

"Hmmm, well it's a shame I have to kill someone so pretty, but," Damon started, his face changing as veins popped out from under his eyes and his bright blue eyes turned dark. 

"I can help you save Katherine, Damon," Felix bursted out, the man halting on top of him, "that's why you're here, right? To get the necklace thing? She died in the church fire, yeah?" he said quickly, trying to say anything that would save his life

"What did you just say?" Damon growled, his eyes managing to darken above him, his face no longer holding any of the playfulness it once did. 

"Damon! Get off of him!" It was Stefan who stopped Felix from answering, his classmate having had appeared out of nowhere. "Felix are you okay?" Stefan asked, moving quickly to grab the human once Damon had moved slightly. 

"Oh hello brother," Damon grinned, his eyes now moving to the younger vampire, although Felix doubted he was being let off the hook quite yet. The human teen stood on slightly shaky legs as he stared at the two vampires having a staredown. This was going to be a long night...


	5. 5

Something was wrong. Felix didn't remember driving home that morning and yet he was sitting in his car in front of his house. He also didn't remember leaving the party, and based on the wide verity of concerned texts on his phone nobody saw him leave. There was one very concerning text from Matt saying Vicki was in the hospital, wild animal, apparently. Felix had been sure that something bad was going to happen, part of him knowing that what killed Vicki Donavan wasn't a wild animal. It was a... 

He knew what it was. He was sure about that. 

"Felix Benjamin Rhodes! Get your ass out of that car!" His mom's voice pulled him from his musings as he saw her standing directly in front of his car looking pissed. It was with a reluctant sigh that Felix got out of the car, wincing slightly as he moved, although he couldn't remember how he had hurt himself. He felt like he had been thrown into a wall or something. "Where the hell were you?" she yelled, there was something off about her as she said that, there almost seemed to be a glow of light blue energy around her as she grabbed onto her son's arm. 

"I- I spent the night at Caroline's," he said almost immediately, a slight pain blossoming in his head when he had first struggled to answer the question. 

"No, you didn't," she insisted and then Felix's vision was overtaken. 

_ "Hello, brother," Damon said, his eyes trained on the younger vampire who was currently holding a shaking looking, Felix. It was strange to see himself standing in front of him, but his mother's grip on his arm kept him grounded.  _

_ "When'd you get here? What are you trying to accomplish by bringing Felix here, you already hurt Vicki," Stefan asked, his hand still steadying the nervous-looking Felix.  _

_ "Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. And Felix here just looked so damn appetizing," Damon smirked, moving away from the pair and now leaning against some bookshelf, "Your hair's different. I like it."  _

_ "It's been 15 years, Damon," Stefan said, hand still curled protectively around the blond teen.  _

_ "Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties," Damon groaned, "that horrible grunge look. It did not suit you," Damon teased, Felix could see himself growing more uncomfortable just from being in the same room as the two vampires, he was already shifting slightly trying to pull away from Stefan, "Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."  _

_ "Why are you here?" Stefan demanded.  _

_ "I miss my little brother," Damon answered without missing a beat, however his eyes landed on Felix for a brief moment and narrowed. He knew the real reason the vampire was here. Katherine.  _

_ "You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do," Stefan countered, his grip finally having lessened on the other teen. Only for Damon to speed over and grab Felix, a small undignified yelp coming from his mouth.  _

_ "I've been managing to keep myself busy," he smirked, his hand holding the human by the neck as Damon basically devoured him with his eyes. Felix was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the fact that his mom was seeing this display.  _

_ "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. Not to mention what are you planning on doing with him?" Stefan countered, moving forward slightly in the hopes of getting the other teen back, "That's very clumsy of you."  _

_ "Ah. That can be a problem ... for you," Damon grinned shoving Felix back towards Stefan, the human teen stumbling slightly before Stefan had caught him. It looked like he was watching a game tug of war, and he was the rope.  _

_ "Why are you here now?" Stefan asked. _

_ "I could ask you the same thing," Damon responded, then grinned, "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word,"  _ Katherine _ , "Elena,"  _ Oh shit.  _ Stefan stiffened at Damon's words. The two holding a staredown as they both stood there, still as statues. For some reason, it was at that moment that Felix realized the two vampires weren't breathing.  _

_ "She took my breath away. Elena," Damon spoke again, wandering around the room, "She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan. Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"  _

_ "Is that why your interested in Elena? You have some kind of fetish over my friend because she looks like your dead ex? What the hell," Felix spoke up, looking repulsed at the other vampire.  _ Felix never really realized how much of an idiot he could be sometimes.  _ Damon, however, seemed to enjoy his little comment and let out a small chuckle.  _

_ "She's not Katherine," Stefan said, although Damon didn't look convinced. _

__

_ "Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel? Do you think you'd even be able to compel poor Felix here?" Damon grinned, pointing at the teen who Stefan still had a possessive holdover.  _

_ "I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work," Stefan scoffed, looking away from both Felix and Damon.  _

_ "Well let's hope it does because if you can't compel poor little Felix than I'm just going to have to kill him. Can't have any witnesses?" Damon grinned, now eyeing the once again scared human. "Hmm, how about I make you a deal, Stefan. We go out together. Curb that craving I know you must be feeling, and I'll make sure Felix doesn't remember this," Damon grinned, moving closer to the vampire. Stefan finally released Felix's arm, the human quickly moving away from the two vampires.  _

_ "Stop it, Damon," Stefan said, the firmness in his voice breaking a bit.  _

_ "I saw a couple of girls out there, or I mean we have a human right here, we could have our fun and then just heal him," Damon continued, a manic edge coming into his voice, "or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena!"  _

_ "Stop it!" Stefan yelled.  _

_ "Imagine what her blood tastes like! I know I can," Damon grinned, Stefan once again turning away from his older brother, but this time Felix could plainly see the veins under the undead teen's face and the way his eyes turned red before he pounced on his brother and went flying out a window. Felix and his mother watched as his mirror image stood in shock in the now empty room.  _

_ "Oh my God," he heard himself mutter, before he watched as a look of most likely stupid realization passed over his face. It was at that moment that Felix realized whatever he did next was probably not the greatest idea. And he was correct as he watched himself begin to scan over the items in the bedroom he had now deemed as Stefan's room. Sitting on the desk was a photo of Elena's look-alike, Katherine, the vampire Damon was trying to bring back. There where diaries lining the walls and Felix watched as his past self began to slowly and quietly make his way out of the room and into what could only be described as a mansion's hallway.  _

_ "Felix?" Stefan's voice called out, the human teen whipped around to find his classmate watching him from the bedroom doorway, a look of sadness on his face. "Just listen, okay, you're going to forget everything that happened tonight after the party. You went home with Caroline like you said you would, okay?" There was a slightly empty look that passed over the teen's face before he watched himself repeat back an almost hesitant, "Okay."  _

Then they were back in the driveway. His mother staring at him with both concern and underlying anger. "I guess I wasn't at Caroline's," Felix said finally, as the entire night came back to him. "I couldn't save Vicki," he realized, guilt washing over him as he remembered her crumpled and bloodied body lying on the ground. 

"She's not dead, maybe you being there was able to stop that," his mom finally said, watching him for a moment. 

"How did you do that? How did you let me see myself? I've never been able to actually see myself in a vision before," he muttered, looking up at his mother. 

"I opened the door," she said after a moment. The two stood in silence for a second, "Let's go inside. We have a lot to talk about and you're not going to school today," she said, turning on her heel and walking into the old house. 

Felix stood outside for a moment longer, the early morning sun warming him up as he looked at the trees around him. He was starting to have the sinking feeling that he had somehow screwed himself over last night. 

"So we're basically knock off witches, which also exist. What's next? Werewolves?" Felix laughed, the strangeness of everything finally getting him as he listened to his mom try to explain everything again. 

"Well," she started, a pained and awkward look passing over her face.

"Seriously? I guess it's not that surprising, but seriously? Okay, so yesterday you said you knew how to control all this or block it, or something?" Felix asked, running a hand through his hair as he sat perched on one of the bar stools in the kitchen his mom sitting on another one a little ways away. 

"Yeah, it's an herbal remedy I learned from your friend Bonnie's grandma actually. It's what's in the tea I drink every morning, although it completely blocks visions and with everything you've already gotten yourself involved with I'm not sure blocking it would be a good idea for you," she said with a sigh. 

"Wait, is Bonnie's grandma a...?" his voice trailed off as he watched his mother nod her head once. "So Bonnie is...?"

"She should be, although I'm not sure if her powers have awakened quite yet," she said, her face turning into one of contemplation, "Either way. I have decided it's high time I train you to use your abilities and control them so you aren't in as much pain. That one vampire is interested in you, so I think it's best if you wear this," she said handing him a small woven light blue bracelet, there was a sweet smell to the item that had Felix glancing up at his mom in confusion. 

"It's an herb called vervain. It burns vampires and stops them from being able to compel you. If you're going to be digging into everything going in the town you're going to need to be able to defend yourself," she said, watching as her son placed the bracelet onto his wrist, the small item managing to look discrete enough. 

"So what am I supposed to do?" Felix finally asks. 

"Follow me," His mom stands up suddenly, leading her son out their back door and into the large garden that stands behind the house, travelling further into the garden is a large pond with a smooth rock in the middle, there are trees surrounding it, and a series of small stepping stones leading up to it. Around the pond are a series of purple flowers, whose smell reminds Felix of his bracelet.

"This has been here as long as our ancestors and the first settlers of Mystic Falls. It's said to be closer to the spirit world and a rift between time and space. When I was younger I discovered a book in the attic. My great great great grandmother, Eliza's, journal. In it, she described how she would come here every day in order to hone her abilities. She eventually could see into people's dreams, a feat I have never been able to accomplish, but Eliza was one of the most powerful psychics of her time. Unlike witches who need to use energy and magic to see the future and get reads on people, once we learn to it can become as easy as breathing. Eliza could even see different outcomes of her choices, although fate still always finds a way to get what it wants," she says, gesturing for Felix to make his way to the rock.

"Okay," he muttered, slowly, but surely making his way to the stepping stones of the pond, below he could see what looked to be three koi fish swimming under him, a red one, a blue one, and finally a green one with light yellow speckles. Somehow the rocks were dry as bones as he made his way to the large flat one in the center of the pond and sat down, bringing his legs into a criss-cross fashion.

"Just close your eyes and empty out your mind except for one thing. Think of someone," he heard his mother speak, as he let his eyes close and he thought of his best friend, Caroline. The two had been friends for ages, as had their mothers growing up. 

Then he heard a fish jump, his eyes flying open as he found himself watching now standing in a hotel room, a scared-looking Caroline holding up a lamp as Damon Salvatore entered, but the scene was gone before he knew it. There was the sound of another splash, as he watched a tired looking Sheriff Forbes hold a small bundle in her arms, then there was another splash and he watched as Caroline stood in front of him, looking the same as always, but the architecture behind her confused him, it was like nothing he had ever seen, "Come on, Felix, let's go somewhere. We've got nothing, but time now," she said holding out her hand towards him, a smile playing on her lips. There were flashes of a blue dress and just moments where he could see Caroline, but not where she was or what she was doing. Then Felix was in the pond, a gasp falling from his lips as he came back to life, water dripping from his hair as he stared wide-eyed at his mother, whose eyes were wide with shock. 

"I think I just saw Caroline's entire life flash before my eyes," he muttered, a small trail of blood coming from his nose before he wiped it away and was climbing out of the water. "Mom?" he asked, noticing the shocked look on her face. 

"Sorry, that was really good sweetie. Um, I think there's some more research I need to do, but you go and rest. You've had a long day," she said quickly, a forced smile making its way onto her face. Felix watched in slight confusion as she made her way back through the garden. The sun was a lot higher in the sky now, meaning that whatever vision Felix had just had, took up a lot longer of the day then he originally thought. What had felt like minutes to him had, in reality, been hours. 


	6. 6

"Felix, I'm going to be at your house in ten minutes. You better be ready to go," Caroline's voice called through the blond teen's phone, Felix had woken up from his nap only to be greeted with the loud sound of his phone's ringer. 

"Wait where are we going, Care?" he muttered, sleep making his voice somewhat deeper. He heard her laugh on the other end and could practically feel her rolling her eyes at him.

"The comet party, duh," she said, her voice still carrying subtle laughter. 

"Oh yeah. Okay... See you in ten?" he sighed, hanging up the phone and removing himself from his pile of pillows and blankets that made up his cave of a bed. Felix stared at his somewhat tossed and messy appearance for a moment, before deciding he in fact did not care and heading downstairs. 

"Hey, mom!" He called, hoping his mom hadn't gone out to the store or anything while he had slept. 

"What?" she responded from the kitchen. 

"I'm going out to the comet party with Caroline! For real this time!" he yelled, part of him hoping she wouldn't try to stop him, for both their sakes. He had seen how convincing Caroline could be when she wanted Felix to attend something and he really didn't think that he or his mother needed to experience that right now. He could feel his mother's eyes on him as she came into the hall.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sweetie?" She asked, a concerned a knowing look on her face. Felix didn't blame her for being worried, he would have been too. 

"Yeah. I'll be okay. I'm going to be with Caroline and I've got this now," he said holding up his wrist that held the vervain bracelet. 

His mom opened her mouth to say something else when a car horn honked from the driveway. "That's her. I'll be back either tonight or tomorrow morning, okay?" he called, already slipping out of the house before she could disagree with him. Was going to a party the smartest idea after being attacked and briefly mind controlled by vampires smart? No, Felix didn't think so, but was that going to stop him? No. You only live once right?

"Hey Care!" He grinned sliding into the passenger seat of Caroline's car. 

"You look like shit, Felix," She said after a moment of observing his very thrown together look. 

"Thanks," he deadpanned, “Your dress is nice,” he added looking down at her pretty yellow dress. 

“Thank you, I know.” Caroline answered back, grinning brightly at him, “Oh, Felix, I saw the cutest guy last night with Bonnie! Even you would have thought he was hot,” she spoke, pulling out from his driveway and heading back towards town where the start of the comet party was kicking off. 

“Oh yeah? Well, why didn’t you get his number?” Felix asked, watching as the trees flew by his window. 

“I was drunk,” she said with a shrug, “If I see him tonight then I’ll get it,” she added, a cheeky grin plastered onto her face.

“As if you’re not going to be drunk tonight, Care,” he laughed, glancing pointedly at her backseat where a small red cooler sat, “That is for us, right?” 

“Oh shush, I’ll be less drunk since you’re helping me finish those drinks, not to mention that there will actually be adults at this party. We can’t exactly get wasted,” she reasoned with a shrug. Felix was inclined to agree with her, especially since he was also going to have to try and not get eaten by vampires.

The comet party was already in full swing, vendors, face painting, and games lining the streets as Felix and Caroline got out of there car and started to peruse the scene. The cooler left waiting in the car until it was a little darker and the families with young children had gone home. The real party was tonight, but for now the town square resembled a fairground, kids running everywhere and the smell of baked goods in the air. 

“Oh shit! Felix, that’s him!” Caroline grabbed onto Felix’s arm, as she gestured subtly to where a dark haired man was standing… staring at them. “Isn’t he so hot. Wait here, okay? I’m going to go work some magic,” she grinned, not giving Felix any time to stop her. The man’s eyes where trained on them, a small smirk on his face. Felix tried to remember to breathe. He wasn’t supposed to remember him. Damon Salvatore. He had to suppress the shiver of unease running down his spine as he watched Caroline approach the monster. A couple walked in front of her, and Felix watched in slight horror as the vampire disappeared. 

“I saw you looking at me. See anything you like?” A deep voice said suddenly right next to Felix. The young teen jumped as he spun around to see Damon right next to him. Damon really wasn’t trying to hide the whole vampire thing it seemed, and was just watching Felix intently from how close he was standing. 

“Um, no? Sorry, I was just watching my friend. She was going to get us a drink,” he said, chewing on the bottom of his lip as he tried not to freak out. Damon was still grinning as he watched him.

“You look familiar, do I know you? Be honest.” He asked, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Felix bit down the yes that wanted to be pulled from his mouth, trying his best not to move to touch the vervain bracelet on his wrist. 

“No? I don’t think so at least,” he answered, smoothing his face out into one of clueless curiosity, “I’m Felix, though.” He stuck out his hand, putting a slight amount of space between the two of them. 

“Damon,” the vampire answered, grabbing onto the other boys hand tightly, “You sure we don’t know each other?” he asked again, Felix wasn’t quite sure how compelling someone worked, but it seemed like Damon wanted him to remember. Probably to torture information about Kathreine out of the young psychics head. 

An image of the Elena lookalike flashed through his head when he touched the vampire.

“Yeah, sorry man,” he said, releasing the vampire's hand. “I’ve got to go, but it was nice meeting you, Damon,” Felix lied, turning on his heel and marching away from him, his adrenaline pumping.

Felix had no idea where Caroline had gone and not wanting to be in the open he headed towards the Mystic Grill, searching for Tyler. He found the other boy fairly easily, he was playing pool… by himself.

“Stalking Vicki again, Lockwood?” He called, approaching his friend and fling, shooting him a cocky smile that did not suit his current emotional state. 

“Shut up, Rhodes. She won't talk to me,” he pouted, glaring into the back of Jeremy Gilbert’s head as the younger teen talked to Vicki. Felix wasn’t sure what the pair of them were talking about, but judging by how close they were standing to each other it was something scandalous. “He’s giving her drugs It’s like he’s pimping her out or something,” Tyler spat, his knuckles turning white from his death grip on the pool stick. 

“Tyler, dude, I don’t think that’s quite how it works,” Felix said, a pang of something bad twinging through him, sure Vicki and Tyler were always on and off, but just for once Felix wished Tyler would pick him first. It was always Vicki, “Why don’t we go watch the comet together. She always comes back to you, maybe you should just give her some space.”

“I’m going to go talk to her,” Tyler said, ignoring the other teen before handing him his pool stick and marching off towards Vicki and Jeremy. Felix sighed, frowning before he pulled out his phone to call Caroline. 

She answered on the third ring, “Hey! Sorry I totally ditched you, but the mystery man disappeared and then I got caught talking to some of the cheer girls.” 

“It’s fine, Care. I was just wondering what the strongest drink you brought was?” he asked, running a hand through his hair. His eyes still trained on the conversation Vicki, Tyler, and Jeremy, watching as Vicki stormed off. 

“Where are you?” Caroline asked, sounding slightly concerned.

“The Grill,” he answered. Moments later Caroline Forbes came bursting into the restaurant, a reusable water bottle in one hand and look of pure determination in the other. 

“Felix Rhodes, you sounded sad, so I brought you my  _ iconic _ sad times beverage. Guaranteed to get you to happy drunk levels,” She exclaimed, probably a little too loudly, but Felix was grateful non the less. 

“Thanks,” He laughed, snagging the water bottle and taking a swig of the drink inside. The fruity beverage was delicious, while being toxic at the same time. Caroline was the best at hiding the taste of alcohol with a vast array of juices. “Shit, Care, this is great,” he said, giving his best friend a quick side hug, before Tyler and now Matt were approaching them.

“The comets about to start, you guys ready?” Matt asked, not noticing the way Felix tensed slightly. 

“Yep,” Caroline answered for the both of them, looping her arm through Felix’s and leading them outside, “You and Tyler having a lovers quarrel?” she whispered as they walked. 

“What?” Felix frowned, turning to face her confusion evident on his face, he wasn’t aware that Caroline knew about Tyler and his mutual agreement. 

“Chill, Felix. You’re my best friend, I  _ know _ you,” she said, gesturing to his drink, “You look like you need it.” He did. The comet moved weirdly slowly across the sky, the bright blue ball of light and rock making Felix frowned. Something bad was about to happen.

He had moved away from the group slightly, wanting to get a good feel for the comet, he felt a strange connection to it and hadn’t really noticed how isolated he had become until the bad thing spoke next to him, “Pretty bracelet you’ve got there.” 

Felix’s head snapped sideways as he came face to face with Damon  _ again _ . The black haired vampire was grinning at him, and Felix swore he saw a glint of his canines at one point. His hand moved to cover his wrist and bracelet fixing the vampire in front of him with a clearly forced smile, “Hi again Damon. Thanks, I quite like it.”

“You didn’t have it yesterday. Where’d you get it?” He asked, taking a step closer to the teen. Felix frowned. 

“I only just met you. I don’t see how you could know what I had yesterday and what I didn’t. Now please excuse me, I have to get back to my friends,” a hand stopped Felix from moving, his heart speed up.

“What’s stopping me from killing you right now?” Damon asked, his voice barely over a whisper.

“You’re curious. You want to know what I know and how I know it. You’ve lived for hundreds of years and I can bet you’ve never met someone like me, Damon. You won’t kill me,” Felix said, speaking with a confidence he had not known he possessed. Damon hummed behind him, his grip on Felix’s arm loosening, but not going away completely. 

“You're going to help me,” Felix looked over at him, “Or I’ll kill your pretty blonde friend.”


	7. 7

Felix’s entire world froze when Damon spoke those dreadful words that would lead to a series of unfortunate events. If only those responsible for his visions had the foresight to tell the young psychic what to do, instead his mind was carefully blank of unwanted and wanted visions. It was just him and Damon. 

“I don’t know how to help you,” Felix said carefully. He was frozen in place, people moved around them oblivious to the altercation, Caroline laughed in the distance and Felix felt a strong urge to protect her at all costs. He didn’t want this man to hurt her. 

“Then we’ll figure it out. How is it that you knew who Katherine was?” Damon asked, his cold blue eyes staring holes into Felix’s own. 

“I see things, I’m psychic, but it’s hard to control it’s more random. I saw  _ her _ when you attacked me,” he said, pausing to think it over, “It just takes a little concentration,” he said, his eyes flickering over to where Caroline was standing with their friends. She didn’t deserve to be hurt by this monster, or by anyone. Damon grinned at him, baring his teeth at the young teen. 

“You have no idea how much help you’re going to be, kid,” Damon said, slapping his back, causing the boy to stumble forward slightly. The vampire’s eyes locked on someone behind them, his grin growing even more, “In fact, you’re going to help me right now.” Before the psychic could even flinch he was standing alone on the roof of a nearby building, wobbling slightly at the sudden change in scenery. 

“This is bullshit,”he muttered under his breath, glancing around the roof for Damon only to be left empty handed. Luckily, Felix still had his drink, so deciding that shit was getting slightly too real for him, he took another sip. Part of him wished he could feel the alcohols burning sensation as it hit his throat, but that would have made it harder to drink. 

“No!” A shout suddenly came, Vicki Donavan stood teetering at the edge of the building, Damon being the only thing stopping her from falling. “No, please. Felix, help!” She yelled, her wide, teary eyes catching Felix’s wide ones. He started to stand, hoping to stop whatever the vampire was trying to do only to receive a “tsk” from Damon. 

“I wouldn’t do that, Felix. I wouldn’t want poor Caroline to get hurt because you wanted to play hero,” he chided, throwing the psychic an all too charismatic wink, before silencing Vicki’s yells with his hand. Stefan appeared out of nowhere next, glancing quickly at Felix before training his eyes on Damon. 

“No bad. Have you been eating bunnies?” Damon teased, his voice mocking as Stefan took a few steps closer.

“Let her go,” Stefan responded, his voice firm. They were quite the contrast, the two brothers. 

“Really? Okay?” Damon said, shrugging slightly as he began to push Vicki off the building, the young girl screams starting up, at the same time Stefan yelled for him to stop. “Relax, I don’t need her dead, but you might,” Damon shrugged, throwing Vicki towards Stefan, who didn’t even move to catch her, already taking a few steps towards them. “I mean, look at Felix, it has only been a couple hours since you tried to compel him, and he remembers everything. Isn’t that right, buddy, even got himself some vervain.” Stefan’s eyes focused back on Felix, who was standing stiffly a few feet away, part of him wanting to run towards Vicki, but the other part worried about what Damon might do to Caroline if he did. 

“What attacked you the other night?” Damon asked, looking down at the terrified teen.

“I- I don't know. An animal,” She didn’t sound very sure. 

“Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think  _ really _ hard,” Damon said, crouching down to her level, Vicko’s eyebrows furrowed and Felix could tell the moment she realized what had actually happened, the moment she remembered. “What attacked you?”

“A Vampire,” she said, her eyes gluing onto Damon’s, her breathing quickening, “You did.”

“Wrong,” he shouted, “Stefan did this to you. It was Stefan.”

“Damon, stop. Don’t do this,” Stefan said, looking just as helpless as Felix felt. 

Damon grabbed Vicki, pulling her to her feet, “Stefan Salvatore did this to you,” he said, looking her in the eyes.

“Stefan Salvatore did this to me,” Vicki repeated, her eyes glazing over as the compulsion took hold.

“He’s a vampire. He’s a vicious, murdering monster,” Damon continued. 

“Please, Damon. Please, don’t do this,” Stefan pleaded, taking a few steps closer to the two of them, anguish clear across his features. This really wasn’t how Felix wanted to spend his evening. 

“If you couldn’t fix it before. I don’t know what you can do now,” Damon said, his cocky attitude on full display for them. Damon ripped the bandaid off Vicki’s neck, her stitches having been torn out during the chaos, blood spilled down her neck. Felix felt ill. Damon practically through her at Damon, who this time caught the girl, dark black veins appearing under his eyes. 

Felix found himself being pulled into Damon’s arms, the vampire’s breath hot on the back of his neck. The young teen was paralyzed with fear, his muscles all seizing up at the sudden contact, “Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power you could have,” Damon paused, breathing into Felix's skin, tears were beginning to prick at the edges of the teens vision as he stared, frozen, at Stefan. Any confidence or hint of bravery the young teen had once held was quickly draining from him as he felt more and more helpless. “That you now need,” Damon added, his own eyes now dark from the blood rushing under the surface of Felix’s skin. “But you can change that, little brother. Human blood gives you that. We can both take drinks together. You can have Vicki and I’ll take a bite out of your little friend,” Damon grinned, watching as Stefan shoved Vicki from him, clearly fighting his own instincts. 

“Damon, please let me go,” Felix muttered, his voice breaking slightly, only for the other vampire to grip him a little tighter. 

“You know if you weren’t wearing that vervain I could make you less scared. Pity,” Damon hummed into his ear, a shiver running through the terrified boy. 

“You have two choices, Stefan, you can feed and make her forget, make them both forget,” Stefan was hunched over now, breathing heavily, his dark eyes glued onto the terrified Vicki, Felix could only imagine how scared she was, “Or you can let her run, screaming “vampire” through the town square.”

“That’s what this is about?” Stefan asked through clenched teeth, shooting a sharp glare up towards Damon and therefore also at Felix, who was being held like a human shield in front of the other vampire. “You want to expose me?” Stefan asked.

“No! I want you to remember who you are!” Damon yelled right in Felix’s ear, the psych’s head ringing from the sudden shout.

“Why?” Stefan yelled, “So what, so I’ll feed? So, I’ll kill? So, I’ll remember what it’s like to be brothers again?” Stefan demanded, suddenly getting a grip on his hunger in order to take a few steps towards them, his eyes trained on Damon, not even sparing Felix a glance. He felt Damon stiffen behind him, he wouldn’t have noticed if the dark haired vampire hadn’t been holding him so closely.

_ Then there was a bright white light and Felix was no longer on the roof of a building, he was no longer surrounded by two vampires for the second time in two days, he was instead standing in front of a large white building. The summer sun was shining brightly onto him as he glanced around. There was a horse carriage in the front driveway and what looked like a maze of hedges stretching around the side.  _

_ Felix tried to take it all in, trying desperately to calm himself from what he was sure was still happening around him. He knew he most likely was passed out in Damon’s arms now, which wasn’t ideal, but at least he wasn’t going to see his friends sister get eaten, or himself get eaten, for that matter. What Felix hadn’t noticed right away were the two young men running out of the large building. Their outfits were old fashion, and upon further inspection he realized he recognized the two men.  _

_ Damon and Stefan Salvatore looked different. They were younger, happier, and most of all, not dead. “So where did you learn this game?” Stefan asked, eyeing the ball his brother was holding.  _

_ “A camp outside of Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard,” Damon responded, easily, Felix was shocked at how different the dark haired vampire sounded. He seemed so loose, so much less … ‘I’m going to eat you’. “Catch,” he said, throwing the ball at the other teen who caught it easily.  _

_ “What… What are the rules?” Stefan asked, just as Damon charged him for the ball, the two boys laughing at each other as Damon tried to grab the ball from his brother. It all seemed so playful. The whole image was throwing Felix for a loop.  _

_ “Who needs rules?” A familiar voice called. Elena, no, Katherine stepped outside onto the small porch, the two boys stopping their game to stand and watch her approach. Katherine looked exactly like Elena, but some part of Felix could feel the wrongness of her. She was a vampire, and by the way she was looking at the two Salvatore brothers she knew what she was trying to do. “Mind if I join you?” She asked, her eyes trained on Stefan as she spoke, she didn’t seem interested in Damon at all.  _

_ “Oh, well, you could get hurt,” Stefan started, both brothers walking up closer to the purple dressed woman, “My brother likes to play rough,” he added, Damon surprisingly didn’t have a cocky smirk on his face at that comment, but just was watching curiously. _

_ “Somehow I think you play rougher,” she said, her teasing grin not falling from her face as she walked closer than appropriate to Stefan. Then in one quick motion, albeit not vampire quick, she snatched the ball away from him and started to run away, a small laugh escaping her lips.  _

_ The two Salvatore brothers stared after her in a moment of silence. “Why are you standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased,” Damon said, nuding his brother forward slightly, egging the younger man on, “If you don’t do it I will,” he said, before taking off after Katherine. Stefan was quick to follow them.  _

_ “I haven’t seen you before,” a voice called suddenly from inside the house, another young woman was standing at the threshold, her dark brown eyes staring straight into Felix. His breath was suddenly stuck in his throat. “I suppose Katerina is trying to come back?” She asked, tilting her head slightly at him, the name ringing in his head, it was the same one he had written earlier in the week. “It would do you well to not let Damon bring her back. Where ever Katerina goes He is sure to follow,” she continued. _

_ “Who are you?” he asked, taking a hesitant step towards her, she wore an old fashion dress and looked to be of the time period, but she could see him and that should be impossible.  _

_ “Just a ghost my dear psychic,” she answered, looking past him at something he couldn’t see, “You should probably get back to the land of the living, it's unwise to leave yourself vulnerable in front of vampires.” And with that Felix found himself staring at the dark starry sky, the comet still making its way across the sky above him, and an ache beginning to work its way into his head.  _

“You have a good nap?” Damon’s voice called through the ache. It already sounded so different from the boy he had just seen in his vision. What had Katerina, or Katherine, or whatever her name was, do to hurt the vampire brothers so much. To turn one so evil, “You should have seen Stefan’s face when you passed out. He thought I did something to you, but you saw something didn’t you?” 

Felix didn’t answer, instead focusing on sitting himself up and glancing around the now almost empty roof. No sign of Stefan or Vicki, only Damon sitting on the edge of the building, watching him with two bright impossibly blue eyes. Felix stared at him from his seat on the ground, trying to find the young man in his vision, wondering how far buried he was in this monster, if he was even reachable. 

“You’re looking at me differently,” Damon said after a moment, narrowing his eyes to inspect the teen, “What did you see?”

“You and Stefan were playing football,” Felix answered, taking a second to collect himself, “What did she do to you to make you like this? Is she really worth it?”

“ _ She _ didn’t do anything,” there was a pause, Damon’s voice had gotten somewhat quiet, a different tone taking over it, “And yes, she is. I would do anything for her.” 

Felix believed him. 


	8. 8

History. Felix was hunched over, dark bags under his eyes as he stared at his notebook, that was filled with notes on Katherine, or Katerina. Felix had successfully avoided Stefan all morning, and even though the teen was currently sitting right next to him, Elena was distracting him. He in no way wanted to be alone or even in the same room as the vampire, who he could feel casting quick glances at him. 

The young teen hadn’t slept much after removing himself from the roof, instead electing to make his way to the Mystic Falls Library, open 24/7. He had missed the comet's full pass over the sky and had been unable to find anything on a Katerina Petrova or a Katherine Pierce. Exhaustion was warring on the young man as Mr. Tanner called his name suddenly.

“Mr. Rhodes, are you paying attention or should I not even bother to ask you,” the man snarked, glaring at the young boy who finally looked up from his notebook.

“Sorry, sir. What was the question?” He asked, not even bothering to try and look sorry for the man. 

Mr. Tanner scoffed, “When did World War 2 end?”

“1945, sir,” Felix responded, not bothering to register the look of shock passing over the mans face before he was back to his notebook, trying to clear his head and summon any form of vision to give him insight on what he was looking for. He was only granted a small headache for his efforts. 

In front and beside him Elena and Stefan where whispering to each other, Felix had to repress a flinch when Stefan leaned closer to him in order to talk to Elena, knowing the vampire he probably noticed anyway. 

“Miss Gilbert?” Mr. Tanner called, interrupting their little flirting session. “Pearl Harbour?” he repeated.

“Um,” Elena started, clearly not knowing the answer. “December 7th, 1941,” Stefan said, saving Elena from making an even bigger fool of herself. 

“Thank you, Miss. Gilbert,” Mr. Tanner responded sarcastically.

“Any time,” Stefan responded back, matching their history teacher's level of sass perfectly. Much to Felix’s boredom this launched the two into a random date in history speed round, with Mr. Tanner asking random dates and Stefan responding accordingly. He wondered how many times Stefan had been through High School, or if he really remembered all the events happening. 

“Ha! It ended in ‘52!” Mr Tanner suddenly yelled, he was acting like a child and Felix wanted to bet that he was wrong. 

“Uh, actually, sir, it was ‘53,” Stefan repeated, staring down their teacher was getting more and more annoyed with the entire class. 

“Look it up, somebody,” Mr. Tanner spat, his arms crossed as he stared down his students, “Quickly.”

Felix frowned as he pulled out his phone quickly typing in the question, “It was July 27th, 1953. Sorry, Mr. Tanner,” he said, a lazy grin spreading onto his face as his history teacher fumed at the front of the class. A few students began to clap for Stefan and that was the end of that.

The rest of the day went by okay, until Felix finally found Caroline near the end of the day. She had been missing for most of the day and he frowned as soon as he saw her, a scarf wrapped around her neck. 

“Caroline? Where have you been?” he asked, rushing towards her, his hand reaching out to grab the confused blondes arm. A flash of Damon appeared in his head and a rush of dread filled his body. “Did he hurt you?” he asked, his eyes scanning the school parking lot for the figure he knew was around. 

Damon Salvatore was sitting in a blue convertible not too far away, a small smirk playing on his face.

“Geeze, Felix, chill. I’m fine, Damon and I got a little rough last night, if that's what you wanted to hear,” she frowned, her perfect eyebrows furrowing at the other teen in confusion. Felix didn’t believe her, but before he could ask her anything else Elena and Stefan were both approaching them and Caroline was skipping away back towards Damon’s car. 

“Hey, Felix!” Elena called, grinning brightly at the blond boy. “Stefan and I want to formally invite you to our dinner party tonight,” she said, while she was all smiles Stefan seemed awkward next to her, not meeting Felix’s eyes. 

“I don't know, Elena. Tonight might not be so good,” he started, shooting her a nervous smile.

“Come on, Felix. You and Bonnie both need to get to know Stefan. You guys are like my closest friends and Bonnie will be happier if you're there too,” she begged, a pout on her lips as he stared at him. 

“Fine, Elena. I’ll be there,” he said, trying and failing to repress the annoyance in his voice. Elena didn’t seem to notice as her entire face lit up in excitement. 

“Great! I’ve got to go run to practice now. I’ll see you boys tonight!” She said, spinning in her heel and rushing off towards the stadium leaving Stefan and Felix standing near each other. 

“You plan on telling her you're dead?” Felix asked, turning to face the young vampire. 

“I’ll tell her when the time's right. I would never hurt her, Felix,” Stefan said, finally making eye contact with him. 

“Is that before or after Damon inevitably tries to kill her, or how about the fact that she looks exactly like your ex lover. No offence, but you don’t exactly seem to be strong enough to save her from your brother,” Felix snapped, clenching his hand into a fist as he tried to calm himself down. “If you or Damon hurt anyone I care about, I swear to God I will find a way to kill you,” Felix growled, before turning his back on the vampire and making his way towards his car.

Felix was already late. He had been dreading the dinner and had waited until the last possible moment to begin his drive over towards Elena lived, only to be informed by the girl that they had already started eating. He didn’t blame them for starting without him, but there was a sick dread in his stomach as he made his way over to the Gilbert house. He twisted the bracelet around his wrist nervously as he sat at the stop light leading to her neighborhood. Felix was still exhausted, but he had told Elena he was coming and he didn’t want to bail on Bonnie. 

The Gilbert house held many memories for the young teen, and it was hard to feel at ease as he approached it, Elena and her family had always welcomed him openly in their home, as had his mother to her. It had been different since Mr and Mrs Gilbert died, but there was still a comfort in seeing the small white home. 

Felix took a moment in his car to collect himself before hopping out of the car, grabbing the small cake he had baked while being determined to waste time, hopefully vampires liked cake. While he was hyping himself up he failed to notice the figure standing outside his window until a small ‘tap tap’ jolted him from his thoughts. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Why the hell are you here?” Felix frowned, shoving the door open and pushing the older vampire away from his car. Damon was grinning at him and a few feet away stood Caroline, smiling sweetly as if there wasn’t anything strange about her new boyfriend. 

“Caroline and I wanted to join my brother and Elena for dinner. To be honest I didn’t know you were coming, otherwise I would have ditched your friend and stuck with you instead,” The blue eyed vampire said sweetly, his eyes flickering down to the small bracelet on the teens wrist. “I see your still wearing that,” he frowned, glancing back up at him. 

“If you do anything tonight,” Felix started, pausing when Damon laughed at him, throwing an arm over the boy's now stiff shoulders. 

“I’ll be on my best behavior, Felix. We’re partners now afterall,” He grinned, motioning something to Caroline who hadn’t moved at all during this interaction. 

“Oh, hi Felix! Did you just get here? I didn’t see you a second ago,” she said, skipping over to give the boy a quick hug before linking her arm with Damons. “Are you also coming to Elena’s little get to know Stefan party?” she asked. 

“Yeah, and I was actually invited,” he mumbled, already making his way away from them, his grip on the cake tin increasing as he approached the door. He didn’t see the look of hurt that crossed Caroline’s face, or Damon whispering something in the poor girl's ear. Felix begrudgingly rang the doorbell, his foot tapping somewhat nervously as he heard the two uninvited guests approach. 

“Felix! Glad you could-” Elena’s greeting was cut off by Caroline piping a quick “Surprise,” while Felix’s slightly red face was permanently etched in a sheepish, guilty look.

“Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert,” Caroline said, Felix hadn’t noticed the cake she had been holding, and looked down in dismay at his own cake. Theirs was clearly store bought, but it looked leagues better than the crappy homemade red velvet cake he had made. Elena made a small noise of confusion, her eyes flickering from Felix, to Caroline, to Damon, clearly unsure of what to do. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” Damon said, his signature smirk resting on his too perfect face. 

“I also brought a cake,” Felix muttered, surprising even himself with how dejected he sounded. His cake really did look like trash next to the professional one in Caroline’s hands. Felix quickly slipped in muttering a quick apology for the confused look Elena shot him, Caroline quickly followed after. Damon remained standing outside the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Stefan asked, walking out from the dining room, his eyes flickering to Felix before resting on Damon.

“Waiting for Elena to invite me in,” he answered back, fake charm practically dripping from his voice. 

“Oh, yeah, you can just-” Elena started, only for Stefan to cut her off. 

“No, he can’t, uh,” the younger vampire stuttered, clearly not as quick at thinking on his feet as his brother was, “He can’t stay. Can you, Damon?” Felix wasn’t sure why Stefan was leaving it up to Damon when the other man was clearly going to get himself invited in. 

“Get in here,” Caroline said, a small confused smile on her face. 

“We’re just… finishing up,” Stefan said, looking like a cornered animal as he tried to deny his brother access to his girlfriend’s house. 

“Oh, if you guys are just finishing up we can all leave,” Felix said, moving to push himself and Damon out and away from her house. He didn’t like how nervous Stefan was getting with the whole situation and he knew he didn’t want Damon in Elena’s house with his three friends. 

“No, it’s fine. Come on in,” Elena said, putting an arm on Felix to stop him from retreating from her home. The entire room filled with a strange tension as Damon pushed past both Stefan and Felix into her house. 

“You have a beautiful home, Elena,” Damon complimented, shooting his brother a wink. 

“Thank you,” she answered, grabbing the cake from Caroline, “We can meet you guys in the living room, I’m just going to put these in the fridge,” she said, motioning for Felix to follow her. Once the pair was alone in the kitchen she turned towards him, her eyes wide, “What do you think that was all about? Where they just out there when you came in?” She asked.

“Yeah, I don’t know. Maybe Stefan doesn’t want you guys to move too fast, or something? Or he just doesn’t like Damon,” Felix suggested, knowing full well that the two vampires were probably listening in on their conversation, “I mean he kind of seems like a dick, so I wouldn’t blame Stefan for disliking him. I mean I know Care liked older guys, but how old is he? He’s not in college,” Felix hummed, snagging himself a bowl of the left over pasta. 

“I think he’s like 23 or something?” Elena answered with a shrug, clearly just as lost as Felix felt. “Time for battle, I guess,” she muttered under her breath, the two teens made their way to the living room. 

Felix decided that he would never attend another dinner party, ever again. He would die before he joined Elena and the vampires for dinner. Part of him thought that maybe he should just never leave his house again, whenever he did he ran into Damon.

“I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team,” Caroline grinned, Stefan and Elena sat together on one couch, Damon and Caroline curled into another, while Felix and Bonnie scowled in the last big chair in the living room. Neither teen having very much fun. “Oh, Tyler must be seething,” Felix’s frown deepened, “But good for you. Go for it.”

“That’s what I always tell him, you have to engage,” Damon started spewing bullshit, “You can’t just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it.” Felix rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, Elena wasn’t so lucky today,” Caroline said, probably not meaning to sound as mean as she did, “It’s only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you’re ever going to learn the routines.” Caroline sighed.

“I’ll work with her. She’ll get it,” Bonnie spoke up, her hand clenched tightly around her glass of milk. 

“I guess we can put her in the back,” Caroline hummed.

“You know, you don’t seem like the cheerleading type,” Damon said, sounding far too charming for Felix’s liking. Elena on the other hand looked both angry and sad at everything Caroline was saying. 

“Oh, it’s just ‘cause her parents died,” and that was that.

“Jesus, Care, try and be a little respectful,” Felix muttered, his hand sliding down his face as he stared at his friend in disbelief. 

“And I, uh, mean that with complete sensitivity?” Caroline said slowly, looking towards Felix as if he would save her from the angry looks everyone was sending her. 

“I’m sorry, Elena, I know what it’s like to lose both your parents,” Damon said, a quick glancing landing on Stefan before he focused entirely on the brunette, “In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we’ve ever cared about die.” 

“Yeah, from old age or blood loss,” Felix muttered under his breath, ignoring the quizzical look Bonnie sent him and the way Stefan stiffened. 

“We don’t need to get into that right now, Damon,” Stefan said, his face remaining neutral as he stared at his brother. 

“Ah, you know what, you’re right, Stef. I’m sorry,” Damon responded, his voice dripping with fake compassion, “The last thing I wanted to do was bring  _ her _ up.”  _ Bullshit _ , Felix thought and with that a tense silence fell over the living room.

“Um, I’m going to clear your plates?” Elena started, standing up quickly, and beginning to gather the plates up before disappearing into the kitchen. An awkward silence fell over the remaining party goers, Felix sat nervously twisting his bracelet around, while Damon smirked at Stefan who glared back in response. 

“Oh, Elena forgot a glass,” Damon said casually, standing up, pushing Caroline off him slightly, and heading towards the kitchen. There were a few more moments of awkward silence, at least on Stefan and Felix’s part. Caroline and Bonnie chatted about cheerleading for a bit, until Bonnie declared that she would go and help Elena. 

“That’s a really nice scarf,” Stefan said out of nowhere, his comment directed at Caroline who smiled happily at the complement. 

“Oh, thank you! It’s new,” Felix frowned, he bet he could guess what was under the scarf. 

“Can I see it?” Stefan asked, scooting closer to the blonde, shooting Felix a quick look, “I mean, would you mind taking it off?” 

“Oh, I can’t,” Caroline responded matter-of- factly. 

“Why, Care? Just take it off,” Felix said, shooting her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

“Um, all I know is that I can’t take it off,” she said, confusion now clear in her eyes as she looked towards Felix, he swore he saw a small bit of fear in the blue orbs. 

“What are you crazy kids talking about?” Damon called, interrupting any further investigation. He was already making his way towards Caroline’s chair, a grin on his face. 

“We were just commenting on her lovely scarf,” Felix answered, glaring directly at Damon who, of course, ignored him. 

“Hmm,” Damon hummed, “You know Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don’t you go see if you can help? Maybe, Felix will even join you.”

“Does it look like I do dishes,” Caroline responded, raising an eyebrow at the other man. Felix stopped himself from laughing, though he knew the vampire was probably just going to make her do it anyways.

“For me?” he said, getting the words out through clenched teeth and a forced smile. 

“Hmmm, I don’t think so,” she responded back, a laugh escaping her lips.

With an angry sigh Damon caught her eyes and Caroline froze, “Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen.”

“You know what?” Caroline said, her blue eyes slightly glazed as she spoke, “I’m gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen.” 

“Great, you going with her Felix?” he asked, his blue eyes falling onto where Felix sat across the living room. 

Felix didn’t answer until Caroline had left the room, “You're a piece of shit, you know that, right?” he growled, his fingers still laced around his bracelet. 

“She’s not your puppet. She doesn’t exist for you to do whatever you want to, Damon,” Stefan added, looking just as pissed as Felix felt. 

“Sure she does. They all do. Even Felix if he wasn’t wearing that stupid bracelet,” the vampire hummed, “Oh the things I would do with you. I bet you taste wonderful.” Felix had to repress a shudder as he glared at him. “They’re whatever I want them to be. They’re mine for the taking.” 

“All right, you’ve had your fun. You used Caroline you got to me and Elena. Good for you. Now it’s time for you to go,” Stefan spat. 

“That’s not a problem,” Damon said, a pleasant smile coming onto his face, “because… I’ve been invited in, and I’ll come back tomorrow night, and the following night, and I’ll do, with your little cheerleader, whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me.” 

“Well, I think the party is over now,” Felix said, somewhat awkwardly rising to his feet, yelling to Elena that he was leaving. Then just as the young man was leaving Caroline came out of nowhere and tripped him and Felix found himself with a busted elbow staring up at the profusely apologizing blonde. “Care, what the hell?” he groaned, letting her grab his wrist to pull him up, it was then that he noticed the blood dripping from his elbow and the way Stefan had stood and had a pained look on his face. Damon, of course, was smiling.

“Shit, Felix, are you okay?” Elena called, running out towards him, the boys eyes still trained on Stefan, as his heart rate picked up.

“Uh, yep, I’ve gotta go,” he said quickly, giving Elena a tight lipped smile before practically sprinting to his car. It wasn’t until he was halfway home when he realized there was something missing on his wrist, he hadn’t been paying close enough attention, hadn’t thought about it in his rush to get away from a vampire about to lose control. 

Felix drove faster. 


	9. 9

“Mom!” Felix’s voice echoed throughout the empty house, the young teen pulled out his phone desperately searching for his mother's contact. Her car wasn’t in the front yard and he couldn't, for the life of him, remember if she had told him she was going somewhere. “Please pick up,” he whispered, locking the door behind him as he paced along the front hall, checking every window to make sure it was locked and the blinds covered it. 

  
  


“Hey sweetie,” his mother's voice answered and Felix let out an audible sigh of relief, “Are you okay? You didn’t forget that I was going out of town for a bit, did you? I wrote it on the calendar,” she reminded him, a few tears of relief escaped from his eyes as he practically collapsed onto the sofa.

  
  


“Um, yeah, sorry. I did forget, actually,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “You’re visiting some old friends or something, right?” he asked, trying to remember exactly why his mom was taking some time off work to leave. It was probably for the best that she was gone, Felix didn’t want Damon trying anything with her. 

  
  


“Yeah, some of my old college roommates,” she responded, her voice holding a hint of concern in it, “Are you staying safe? Did something happen again? I can come back.”

  
“No, no, no. Mom, I’m good. I promise,” he said, forcing his voice to sound a bit more positive, relieved when he heard his mom let out a small breath on the other line.

  
  


“Okay, well let me know if you need anything, and make sure you keep that bracelet on,” she said, and Felix had to stop himself from laughing. 

  
  


“Of course, Mom,” he said, the two quickly saying goodbye to each other before he was left alone in the darkness again. His hands shook slightly as he tried to regain his composure, exhaustion beginning to seep into his bones. After checking the door one more time the young teen made his way up stairs and to his bed room. Sleep found him quickly, but so did the dreams. 

  
  
  


_ Katerina Petrova was sprinting through the woods, her dark green dressed stained with mud as she ran. In the distance he saw someone yelling after her, promises and lies falling from the stranger's lips. Fear was pulsing through Felix’s very being he could feel her fear and the ideas racing through her head. He didn’t recognize the man pursuing her through the woods, but the sense of wrong he got from him screamed vampire. The strangers name rested on the tip of his tongue, Katerina knew it, but for some reason he couldn’t grasp it from her. “It’s pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are.” And with that there was a new name echoing inside Felix’s skull.  _

  
  
  


His phone was ringing when he woke up, Caroline’s name popping up on it as picked it up, his eyes blurry from sleep, “Hey Care,” he muttered, a headache already starting to form as he lay flat in his bed. 

  
  


“Felix! You’re coming to the game tonight, right?” Felix held back a groan as his dear friend reminded him of the saturday night game, there was no way Felix was leaving his house when he was sure Damon was waiting for him to do just that. 

  
  


“Sorry, Care, I don’t think I can make it. I’m not feeling too hot,” he answered, forcing a small cough at the end of that statement. 

  
  


“He’s not coming, Damon,” he heard Caroline mutter on the other end of the line, and he felt his spine become ridgid. Of course he was with her, sinking his claws into his best friend's mind. “Are you sure, Felix?” she asked again.

  
  


“Yeah, sorry, Care,” he said again, his voice sounding steadier then he felt.

  
  


“Okay, well don’t forget that you promised you’d take me to the founders party Sunday night,” she chirped, and dread pooled in the teens gut, “I’ll talk to you later, Felix!” And with that Felix was left alone again. 

  
  


Part of him felt that he should go to the game, one because he knew Tyler would be disappointed that he wasn’t there, and two because he didn’t want anything to happen to Caroline. However, the fear in his stomach was stopping him. 

  
  


It was with this uncertainty that Felix found himself staring at the small pond, the three fish swimming in circles, and Felix found himself walking across the rocks to the center again, unsure of what he was looking for. His eyes fell closed, and his mind turned blank as he tried to focus on Caroline, he wanted to make sure he was okay, but then his dream flashed through his head and he found himself standing in a penthouse apartment in a city he didn’t know, and a closed door in front of him, there was a small peephole in it. The door was old and wooden, scratches marring it’s form, the apartment around him was beautiful, an almost minimalist decor lining everything. There were voices coming from the other side of the door, but no matter how close he listened he could only make out a few words, the name Katerina being one of them. Standing on his toes, Felix looked in through the small glass hole, seeing two figures standing inside, figures he distantly recognized. Their mouths were moving now, but he couldn’t read their lips or hear what they said at all. Felix reached for the doorknob, fully prepared to open it, but as soon as he touched it both of the men’s heads spun towards the door, as if they could suddenly hear him on the other side. The blond one was the first to move towards the still closed door, a murderous look on his face, and Felix awoke with a start. 

  
  


He was back on his rock, breathing heavily as he looked around him, he was fine. There was no way those men, Klaus, his brain whispered, saw him. They couldn’t have. He wasn’t actually there. He was still here, at his home. His head spun as he stood up, exhaustion pouring into his very being, getting across the rocks was particularly difficult, and part of him considered just falling into the water instead of attempting to balance. 

  
  


Felix eventually made his way inside, leaning against the wall to support himself, before slowly sliding to the ground, his head tipped against the wooden frame of the house, eyes falling closed. 

  
  
  
  


Someone was knocking insistantly on his door, the house was pitch black as Felix stared at his front door, his laptop pulled up to a live stream of the game, a game that had ended in the apparent murder of his history teacher. The knocking continued. Felix didn’t move. 

  
  


“Open the door, Felix,” Damon’s voice called from the otherside, a strange manic tone edging into his call, “Open the door or I’ll kill Caroline,” Felix was on his feet by the time the threat finished, his hand absentmindedly rubbing his empty wrist, as he made his way towards the door. 

  
  


“You killed Mr. Tanner,” Felix muttered, opening the door slightly, but making sure he stayed on the other side of the edge of his property, his eyes refraining from looking at Damon’s blue eyes. Damon was not being let into his house.

  
  


“You gonna invite me in?” Damon asked, his voice a mask of fake patience. 

  
  


“Not a chance in hell,” Felix snapped, his nails digging into his palms as he glared at a space next to Damon’s head. The vampire laughed, tsking as he did, but he didn’t push his way in. 

  
  


“Stefan thought I was redeemable,” Damon started, Felix choked back a laugh, ignoring how lost Damon sounded when he spoke, it wasn’t his problem if the vampire was regretting his choices. “I had to prove I wasn’t,” Damon finished, his voice softer then it should have been. 

  
  


A pang of anger flashed through Felix so red and hot that he had to stop himself from yelling at the monster in front of him. Who was Damon to act this sad, he was a monster, the only reason Felix was talking to him was out of fear of what he would do to Caroline. Damon laughed, and Felix’s eyes whipped up to his face before he could catch himself, “Don’t bother looking away,” Damon compelled, and the glare Felix fixed him was nothing less than lethal, but Damon was already dead and only smiled wider, “What were you thinking just now?” 

  
  


“That you’re a monster,” Felix answered, quickly, his voice laced with venom. 

  
  


Damon laughed again, leaning against the door frame, “You make the most interesting faces when you’re mad,” he hums and Felix feels as if he was about to boil over, “You can't be compelled to let me in, it doesn’t work like that, don’t worry,” he said, looking the human teen up and down, his blue eyes dark with something Felix couldn’t and didn’t want to decipher. 

  
  


“Are you going to leave anytime soon, Damon?” Felix asked, his hand once again resting on his bare wrist, Damon’s eyes trailed down to it, his smirk growing a fraction wider. 

  
  


“Are you going to let me in anytime soon, Felix?” Damon asked back, chuckling when Felix’s glare increased at the question, “I didn’t think so, but that’s your answer too. I have all the time in the world to wait for you to leave, or for your mother to return. I am in no hurry,” he said, shifting slightly as if to show himself getting comfortable for a long wait. “Maybe, I could just compel you to come out here,” he said after a moment, tilting his head to look down at where Felix was looking at him, the young teen still unable to actually look away from the vampire after the last bit of compulsion. At least it wasn’t a bad thing to be stuck looking at, his mind whispered before Felix shoved that thought down into the depths of hell. “I bet you taste wonderful,” he sighed, “I could even make you like it, or at least make it not hurt.” A disgusted sound escaped Felix’s throat as he took a small step away from the doorway, his eyes widening slightly at the older vampire's suggestion. “No?” Damon asked, taking great pleasure in the ways Felix’s face twisted in disgust. 

  
  


“You’re crazy and I want to go to bed, so please just leave,” Felix said, his hand reaching up to close the door, only for Damon to pull out his bracelet, holding it with a small napkin as to not burn himself. 

  
  


“You want this back don’t you?” Damon asked, one eyebrow raised as he looked knowling at the young psychic whose eyes had now become glued on the bracelet, “I’ll give you two choices, Felix, two way for you to get this annoying piece of jewelry back,” he started, knowing full well that Felix was willing to do almost anything for the small bit of protection, “Option one you invite me in, and escort Caroline and I to the Founders’ ball tomorrow,” Felix’s crossed his arms, “Option two, you come out here and let me get a taste of that sweet blood of yours and you, once again, escort Caroline and I to the Founders’ Ball.” The grin on Damon’s face was nothing short of pure evil as Felix stared at him. 

  
  


“None of those seem like a fair trade,” Felix muttered, glancing between Damon and his bracelet. 

  
  


“Life’s not fair, so better buck up, buttercup,” the vampire purred, and Felix, now with growing dread, recognized the dark look in Damon’s eyes .


	10. 10

Why should Damon get to dictate anything in his life, Felix frowned, his face set in a grim look of contemplation, “So what’s it going to be?” Damon asked, his own face still sporting that obnoxious grin. 

Felix stared at him for a second before he slowly started to smile, “Can I have a second to decide?” He asked, trying not to let his smile grow at Damon’s confused glance.

Felix didn’t wait for an answer, his eyes quickly growing out of focus as he focused on the vampire before him and the question at hand. 

_   
  
_

_ After a moment he found himself no longer standing at his own doorway and instead in the forest, a young woman around his age standing a few paces ahead, a small smile on her face.  _

_ “Hello, Felix,” she smiled, a loose green dress flowing out from around her, her curly blond hair falling over her shoulde _ _ r. There was something painstakingly familiar about her, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was.  _

  
  


_ “Do I know you?” He asked, glancing around at the forest he was sure was his backyard, although the house was not there.  _

  
  


_ “You wanted to ask a question didn’t you?” She asked, ignoring his question, the small smile on her face not falling away.  _

  
  


_ “Yeah, about what I should do about the homicidal vampire outside my door,” he said slowly, his eyes still wandering over her trying to place the strange woman, “who are you?”  _

  
  


_ She laughed, the sound carrying on the wind, “I’m one of the first psychics in our family, Cordelia Rhodes,” she said, “From what I understand you are far better at seeing the past then the future, I was the opposite, so would you like to know what I would do? Knowing your future?” He nodded his head once, still unsure as he tried to remember any of the genealogy his mother had told him before, “I would slam that door in Damon Salvatore’s face and make yourself a nice cup of tea,” she said, another light laugh escaping her.  _

  
  


_ “How is tea going to help me?” He asked, confusion growing in the young teen as he looked at her. _

  
  


_ “You have a garden of vervain in your backyard, Felix, I should know it’s been growing there since my time. Just take a little bit of it and mix it in some tea, or coffee, or water, or even a glass of bourbon if you’re so inclined,” she grinned, taking another step towards him. “Damon Salvatore is a troubled man, but you cannot let him walk over you, Felix,” her hand reaches to cup his face, “I do hope you manage to avoid the future I have seen for you.” Felix stiffened his eyes going wide, but before he could ask Cordelia was already turning away. “Oh, do try and be more careful when looking through doors, the originals are disturbingly good at sensing our little intrusions,” and with that Felix was staring at Damon again. _

  
  


“So what’s your choice?” He asked again, and Felix, still shaking off the other world, as he focused back in on the vampire in front of him, and with a renewed overconfidence he probably shouldn’t have had he sent Damon a pleasantly sweet smile.

  
  


“I’ll see you at the Founder’s Ball, Damon,” and slammed the door on one of the most dangerous individuals he had met. Was it the smartest move? Probably not, Felix reasoned, but the current high he was feeling of refusing Damon was well worth it. It was with that end note that Felix found himself going to bed, a plan finally forming in his head. 

  
  
  


The day went by fairly quickly, and while Felix was decidedly not a tea person he mixed up some vervain into his boiling water and hoped that was good enough. Overall the day was going alright, the ball was at Tyler’s house which meant that if all went well Felix wasn’t coming home that night, at least that was his plan until his phone buzzed with a text from the man himself simply reading,  _ I’m taking Vicki to the Ball tonight. I know we had plans, but I’m really trying to make things work with her. _ For some reason Felix felt something inside him churn with this information, something ugly rearing its head. He had no reason to be upset with Tyler, it was part of their deal. No strings, but why did he feel so miserable.

  
  


Felix donned a black suit, a blood red tie adding a splash of color to his black button up and black blazer. He ran a hand through his blond hair, messing it up slightly before he made his way outside, a small flower of vervain tucked into the pocket of his jacket, hidden from view, but there none the less. He wasn’t going to let Damon get away with anything tonight. 

  
  
  


He arrived at Caroline’s house, sending the girl a quick text to get her butt outside. Caroline left her house moments later, Damon sliding out behind her, his eyes immediately falling on Felix’s through the windshield. “Heya, Felix!” Caroline smiled, moving to sit in the front seat only to be stopped by Damon whispering something in her ear, “Damon why don’t you sit in the front,” she chirped acting as if she wasn’t being forced to let him, Felix’s fist curled. 

  
  
  


“How ya doing, Care?” Felix asked, ignoring Damon completely as he looked at Caroline in his rearview mirror. 

  
  
  


“I’m good. I missed you at the game last night. Did you hear that some animal killed Mr. Tanner?” She asked, and now Felix’s eyes flicked to Damon’s who was looking at him intently. 

  
  


“Some animal, huh?” he asked, before turning back in seat and pulling out of her driveway, “Don’t worry, Care, I’m sure someone will catch the monster soon enough,” he said, ignoring the snort that escaped Damon’s mouth. 

  
  
  


“You really like that word, don’t you, Felix?” Damon asked, shifting in his seat so he was looking right at Felix, he could feel the vampire’s eyes boring into his face, “You were pretty rude last night, slamming the door on my face after I gave you such a good offer.” 

  
  
  


“You saw Felix last night, Damon?” Caroline asked, looking at the two men in the front seat in slight confusion. 

  
  
  


“Stay out of this Caroline,” Damon growled, barely looking back at where the blonde girl visibly deflated. 

  
  
  


“Don’t tell her what to do. You can’t treat her like this, it’s wrong,” Felix growled, his hands tightening around the steering wheel, before he saw from the corner of his eye Damon leaning over to be far too close to him. The vampire now close enough that he could feel his breath, and could hear him take in a sharp intake of breath. 

  
  


“You got more vervain,” Damon growled, lowly, “That’s rude of you to do.” Damon sat back in his seat, his blue eyes darkening as he looked Felix over, “I guess you and I will just have to have fun in different ways tonight.” Felix frowned, trying to ignore the small spark of fear that alighted in Damon’s presence. “You do look quite good this evening, Felix,” Damon hummed, practically purring the teen’s name, taking pride in the growing tension in Felix’s body.

  
  
  


There were lines of people waiting outside the Lockwood house, up ahead Felix could see Mr and Mrs. Lockwood standing greeting people as they entered. “Well, let’s go boys,” Caroline grinned, hoping out of the back seat and waiting for Felix and Damon to do the same. 

  
  
  


“Hmmm, this should be a blast. Right, Felix?” Damon grinned, stepping out of the car, leaving Felix alone to curse himself for coming to this party. 

  
  
  


“I should have brought Bonnie,” Felix sighed, making his way towards where Caroline had linked arms with Damon.

  
  
  


“Felix, come on. I want to have both of my lovely boys escorting me in, plus maybe the fact that you're with me means my mom won’t notice him,” she said, whispering the last part to Felix when he hooked his arm around hers. He forced her a smile, but he knew under normal circumstances she wouldn’t have even brought Damon, boyfriend or not. He also hated the scarf that he knew was covering all sorts of marks under her skin. 

  
  
  


The three of them made their way up towards the entrance to the house only, for Damon to stop on the threshold, as Felix and Caroline took a step in, “Caroline, Felix, you both look smashing,” Mrs. Lockwood said, pulling the two teens into a small hug. 

  
  
  


“Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood, uh, this is my boyfriend, Damon,” Caroline smiled, introducing the vampire. Felix had a feeling he knew where this was going. 

  
  
  


“Oh, well, come on in,” she smiled, pleasantly, although Felix was sure Mrs. Lockwood was dying to go and gossip about Caroline’s new older boyfriend with the other socialite women in this town. 

  
  
  


“Lovely to meet you. I’ve been looking forward to this party for quite a while,” Damon said, taking a step into the house, the magic that had been holding him back no longer in effect. Mrs. Lockwood smiled, excusing herself to go and socialize with some of the other members of the party. 

  
  
  


“Let’s get a drink,” Damon said, grinning down at Caroline, his eyes briefly flicking to where Felix was standing next to them, looking slightly uncomfortable with being the third wheel to the vampire and his best friend. Felix was also scanning the room for Tyler, frowning when he couldn’t find the other teen, the same ugly not still present in his gut. 

  
  
  


“Shit, that’s my mom. Felix, get Damon his drink,” she said, forcing an annoyed smile onto her face before leaving to two boys to talk to her mom. 

  
  
  


“Well, Felix, you heard the lady, let’s get me my drink,” Damon paused, noticing the way Felix’s eyes were scanning the floor and frowned, “Looking for someone?” He asked, moving into the teens face, startling him slightly from his search for Tyler and Vicki. 

  
  
  


“Yeah. Tyler,” Felix muttered, not really paying attention to his answer, a frown settling further onto his face. 

  
  
  


“Hmmm, well let’s get you a drink as well, then,” Damon muttered, his hand falling onto Felix’s back as he led him to one of the open bars, ordering two glasses of champagne. “So where is that vervain on you? I think it’s only fair that you tell me after you so rudely slammed the door on my face last night,” Damon asks, watching as Felix almost downed the entirety of his glass, before the psychic turned to face Damon looking the vampire up and down. 

  
  
  


“You know I don’t think I will. Life isn’t fair, so you better buck up, buttercup,” he said, his voice laced with an all too pleasant venom, before snagging the vampire’s own glass of champagne and leaving him at the bar. Glancing out one of the large windows of the Lockwood mansion he spotted Tyler and Vicki seated on a bench on the edge of the woods, Felix’s blood churned before he quickly downed the rest of the other drink, and decided to find Elena or Bonnie. 

  
  
  


At some point in the night everything started to get a bit blurry, Felix supposed that copious amounts of alcohol would do that to a person, but it made a pleasant haze come over his entire being. His ability to avoid both vampire guests also helped add to his good mood. 

  
  
  


A hand suddenly grabbed Felix’s arm, the grip tight and causing the young teen to turn towards his assailant, his eyes landing on the drunk and angry face of Tyler Lockwood, “Come up stairs with me,” the world was tilting slightly as they stumbled up the stairs, hot breath on his neck, skin under his lips as he pressed them against the other boys throat. There was a hand under his shirt pushing him against a wall.

  
  
  


“Tyler, you better be quiet,” Felix breathed, his head leaning back against the wall, the ceiling was just as beautiful outside Tyler’s room as inside it. The world tilted again when they moved into the room, breath heavy as they fell into the bed, Tyler’s arm thrown lazily over Felix’s tousled button up, his shirt a mess. Exhaustion starting to seep through his already heavy head, Tyler’s own breaths were evening out, the teens just happy to be in each others company. 

  
  
  


_ Caroline screamed _

  
  
  


Did the ceiling always have faces hidden in it?

  
  
  


_ Damon was on her, his face a monster straight out of a horror movie. _

  
  
  


When had he stopped breathing?

  
  
  


_ He was grabbing her, shaking her as she tried to explain, trying to stop what she knew was coming. Damon wouldn't let her go now.  _

  
  
  


Tyler looked so concerned, he was beautiful and Felix wanted to wipe that fear off his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

  
  
  


_ Damon’s breath was on her neck, she was trying to seem calm, desperately trying to convince herself that he wasn’t about to kill her. She still hadn’t gotten that good at lying to herself.  _

  
  
  


Felix was shaking.

  
  
  


_ Damon’s teeth sunk into her neck, a shrill scream piercing the air. _

  
  
  


“Felix!” Tyler shouted and Felix realized he was leaning against the other teen, concerned covering every once of the Lockwood boy’s face, his throat hurting as if he had been screaming for hours. “You’re okay,” he whispered, his hand carding through Felix’s hair. 

  
  
  


“I-” Felix started, his eyes desperately looking over the room trying to orientate himself, his mind still fuzzing from the alcohol and disoriented from the vision he couldn’t quite remember, “I’m sorry,”

  
  
  


“You fell asleep, or passed out or,” Tyler frowned, scanning over the teen in his lap as if trying to see if he was hurt, “You started screaming.” 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry,” Felix muttered the events of the night blurring together again, part of him urging him to remember whatever had happened, “I’m sorry,” a tear slipped down his face, his eyes staring at the ruffled comforter of Tyler’s bed.

  
  
  


“It’s okay,” Tyler muttered, his hands moving to wipe away the tears threatening to escape the young man's face, “You’re okay,” he whispered, Felix wished he could believe him, but something bad had happened and he couldn’t figure out what. 


	11. 11

“I took care of him,” Stefan’s words echoed through Felix’s head as the psychic sat in their family garden, his phone somewhere deep in the house filled with texts from his friends asking if he was feeling better, if he was coming to the car wash, if he was still having nightmares. The last one was from Tyler, but Felix couldn’t bring himself to answer. They hadn’t. 

  
  


He hadn’t been able to get out of bed for the first day, the second day he made it to the kitchen, the third he made it to the living room, and the fourth brought him outside. There was something twisting his stomach into knots and every sound left him on edge, he could barely close his eyes without seeing Damon slowly rotting in that dungeon. Stefan may have taken care of Damon’s ability to hurt people, but for some reason his ancestors were keen on the vampire being able to ruin Felix’s life. He had tried painting on the third day, trying to do anything to occupy his hands and mind, his nerves all standing ready for a threat that was locked away, when he wasn’t trying desperately to take his mind off things he found himself just feeling a vast emptiness start to trickle into his soul. What could he do, he was one kid who had just been thrown into a world he knew almost nothing about, what could he do?

  
  


It was nice out, the sun was shining, the birds chirping, and the sky was clear of clouds. It was nice and Felix was beginning to think that maybe he would be okay. “Felix!” Bonnie, who knew where the spare key was hidden, stood standing at the back door, looking as if she had seen a ghost, “Are you okay?” she asked after a moment, he doubted he looked okay, but forced a smile at her nonetheless, leaning back on his hands to gaze up at where she stood a few paces away. 

  
  


“Just peachy, Bon. Are you okay?” He asked, surprising even himself with how casual he sounded, he always knew he should have been an actor. 

  
  
  


“I-” she cut herself off, looking unsure of herself, “Do you remember when we were younger and you used to have those dreams? The dejavu ones? Like how you knew I was going to break my arm if I climbed that tree? I didn’t listen and then I fell, you said you had had a nightmare about it,” she was speaking quickly, her hands wringing together as she looked everywhere, but at the teen looking up at her. 

  
  


“What happened?” Felix asked, and when Bonnie looked at him, he knew and she knew he knew. It was the kind of silent conversation that occurs after knowing someone for so long, the kind of conversation that happens when you know everything about the other person simply because you knew them when you were both in diapers. 

  
  


“It was all real wasn’t it? Can you-” she paused again, finally looking up towards him, “I lit some candles… with my mind. Can you do that too?” 

  
  


“No,” Felix had never seen Bonnie deflate so quickly, so he rushed to finish, “no, I mean, I’m a psychic no magic for me, at least not that kind of magic. You’re a witch, Bonnie,” he said, laughing slightly at his small pop culture reference, it might have been poor timing with how ill Bonnie was beginning to look. 

  
  


“I don’t understand what’s happening to me, Felix,” she said taking a few slightly wobbly steps towards him, “I almost blew up a car,” she says a small laugh falling from her lips, which was quickly followed by Felix’s muttering a small “oh shit.”

  
  


“Bon,” Felix started, standing up to walk towards her, “You need to talk to your grandma, okay?” he grabbed her hand, squeezing it briefly to try and reassure her, “I don’t know if I can help you, but I know she can,” he said, willing the door to open.

  
  


_ “Can I show you something?” Bonnie asked, smiling at Elena before she pulled out a feather and it started to float between her hands. Then suddenly the whole room was filled with floating feathers.  _

  
  


“You’re going to be okay,” he said again and Bonnie was staring at him with slightly wide eyes.

  
  


“How did you do that?” she breathed, her eyes blinking rapidly as if trying to expel the vision that had briefly stolen her vision. 

  
  


“I told you,” he mumbled, I’m psychic.” 

  
  
  
  


_ “Hey man, you okay?” Vicki asked, standing next to an old pickup truck, a figure hunched over the back of it. Felix wanted to scream when he realized who it was, he wanted scream and tell Vicki to get away from what he knew was coming.  _

  
  


_ “Come here,” Damon gestured for her to come over.  _

  
  


_ “You don't look good,” Vicki said, but for some reason still moved closer to him. Couldn’t she tell? Couldn’t she tell he was no good.  _

  
  


_ The vision blurred and suddenly Damon was on her, fangs sinking into her screaming neck and Felix could practically feel the pain of bite, the ripping and tearing as he dug his fangs into her before he drop her like a sack of potatoes onto the ground, moving on to the other teens high off their minds in the graveyard. What a fitting place for them to die. Damon didn’t waste any time, he wasn’t playing or taunting his food.  _

  
  


_ “Please stop,” Felix whispered, his hands clutching his head, pain erupting from his head, “I don’t want to see this,” he cried, and suddenly he wasn’t in the graveyard anymore, suddenly he was in a hotel room and a blond man was standing across from him, confusion clearly written on his face. Behind Felix a door had been swung open.  _

  
  


_ “Well, hello there,”  _ and Felix woke up. Bonnie had left a few hours before and it was just already dark, he had just wanted to try and get some sleep, but clearly whatever granted him his gift had other ideas. His vision swam as he pushed himself up from the couch, eyes blinking to try and adjust to the light. “Fuck, Viki,” he muttered, fumbing for his phone as he clicked her contact and it began to ring, and ring, and ring. 

  
  


“Hello, Felix. I’m afraid Viki can’t come to the phone right now, can I take a message?” Damon’s voice sung from the other end somehow keeping its confident tone despite how wrecked Damon sounded. Felix had never hung up on someone so quickly, his breath catching in his throat as he went to call Elena in the hope that he could get Stefan’s number from her. 

  
  


“Hey Felix. I’m kinda busy-” Elena picked up fairly quickly, she sounded upset, but Felix was in a bit of a rush and could ponder that later.

  
  


“Do you have Stefan’s phone number? I need to talk to him,” he said, well aware of how frantic his voice sounded, but Elena,  _ sweet _ Elena, paused.

  
  


“Are you okay? I haven’t seen you in days”

  
  


“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Elena. I need Stefan’s number,” he said, already moving to pull his shoes on, his phone shoved in between his shoulder and head. He heard some movement on the other end and was greeted with the, “I’m here, Felix,” of Stefan Salvatore.

  
  


“Your brother is going to fucking kill Viki Donavan. I thought you took care of him, whatever that means. Now stop making out with Elena or whatever gross shit you’re up to and go stop him,” Felix spat, pausing at the door trying to figure out whether or not he should make sure Jeremy was with Elena, “Put Elena back on. Is your brother home?”

  
  


“Did you know?” Felix had to repress the annoyed groan that was threatening to sleep out of his mouth and resisting the urge to run his hand down his face. 

  
  


“Did I know what, Elena?” He asked.

  
  


“What they are. Did you know?” Felix paused, a small sigh escaping his lips. 

  
  


“Yeah, I did,” he said, listening to his friend’s sharp intake of breath, “Make sure Jeremy is home, okay? And stay away from Stefan and Damon. They’re bad, Elena.” 

  
  


“Why didn’t you tell me,” she asks, her voice breaking as she spoke, as if he had kicked her puppy.

  
  


“You never believed I was psychic, why would you believe this?” He said, “Stay safe, Elena,” he hung up, his hand still resting on the door handle, a small shiver running down his spine as he debated opening it, part of him already knowing what was waiting for him on the other side. 

  
  


“Felix?” It was Viki’s broken voice on the other side, his name barely audibly through the old door. 

  
  


“Better open the door, Felix. She’s bleeding an awful lot.” God, he had never hated a voice more than that one. Never in Felix’s few years of life had he ever wanted to kill someone as much as he did Damon Salvatore, the man was insane and seemed hellbent on manipulating him at every turn. 

  
  


“I can’t let you in, Damon,” Felix said, his eyes staring into the door in front of him, as if that would allow him to see how bad Viki was, as if his abilities some how extended to seeing through doors, but his head was hurting and no visions were coming. 

  
  


“She’s gonna die then, Felix,” he sounded sincere, it made the teen want to laugh. 

  
  


“If I let you in, we’ll probably both die,” he said, biting his tongue as he debated his options, he had vervain in his system, Damon couldn’t compel him, but he could do so much worse. 

  
  


“I’ll heal her if you let us in. How are you going to explain to Tyler that you let her die? To Matt? How will you tell him that you let his sister die because you were afraid of the monsters in the dark? Because you were afraid of me?” Felix opened the door. 

  
  


“Come in, Damon,” his hand tightened on the door handle and Damon bared his teeth like the shark from Finding Nemo in a blood curling grin.


	12. 12

He was just sitting there, his feet up on the coffee table, and a glass of bourbon that he had helped himself to. Viki was lying on a towel on the couch, Damon didn’t want to clean up the blood. Felix didn’t get a good look at the book currently sprawled out on Damon’s lap, but he was pretty sure it was one of his mother’s Sookie Stackhouse books. 

“This girl reminds me of you, Felix, except she is a lot more polite and nice to vampires, even giving them blood,” Damon’s bright blue eyes fell Felix, “You could do to be a bit more like her.” Felix glared at him wanting to demand to know why he hadn’t done anything yet. 

“Why isn’t she awake yet?” Felix asked instead, moving to squat in front of Viki, his fingers pressing against her neck needing to be reminded that she still had a pulse, and hoping for a sign of what was going to happen. 

“Dunno, taking her time, I guess,” Damon shrugged, going back to reading his book. 

“They have a TV show about that book,” Felix says after a moment, going to sit at the far couch, away from where the vampire was reclined, “True Blood, on HBO.” The vampire looked up at him, a light dancing in his eyes. 

“Well turn it on then, Felix. What are you waiting for,” Felix stared at him, blinking slowly before looking down at Viki, “She’ll be fine, probably still out of it for the rest of the night.” To say the young psychic was feeling weirded out would be an understatement here was Damon Salvatore, Mr. I kill people for fun, acting like a small child over the prospect of watching a vampire show with more sex scenes then a teenagers fanfiction. 

“It’s not exactly…” Felix trailed off, before grabbing the TV remote and going through the HBO sight, “There’s only one season right now, and a few episodes of season two,” he mutters, not exactly thrilled with the idea of watching the show he knew his mom and Caroline watched, and not with the homicidal vampire who had threatened to kill him and his friends on more then one occasion. 

“I’m excited to see Erik, he’s definitely better than that goodie goodie Bill. If Sookie doesn’t choose him in the end then I’ll kill the writers,” Damon hummed, his eyes now trained on the television, Felix could see the vampire killing both the author and the show writers if the vampire didn’t get what he wanted. 

“She probably will,” Damon’s eyes flicked over to him, “The girls always choose the toxic ‘bad guys’ that’s how it always goes.” Felix shrugged, turning on the first episode of the show, “I mean didn’t Katherine pick you?” 

“No, not really. I’m not sure Katherine counts as most girls though, she wanted both of us, and I wasn’t exactly the “Bad Boy” back in the day,” Damon muttered his eyes now trained on Felix who was left staring at him, trying to decide whether or not Damon was telling the truth, before he decided he simply did not care and pressed play on the first episode. 

To say it was a strange experience would be an understatement, despite the fact that Felix had been on edge for most of the night exhaustion finally began to creep up on him and he must have fallen asleep at one point because when the sun shined brightly in his eyes there was a blanket thrown over him and Damon was no longer in the living room, and Viki was missing as well. 

“I hate vampires,” he muttered, sitting up on the couch to hear what sounded like music playing from the foyer, so with a pain ridden sigh Felix began to make his way towards the sound where Viki and Damon were… sucking each other's blood. “Damon, what the  _ fuck _ are you doing?” he asked, his voice dripping with a venom that can only be achieved by exhaustion. Two sets of eyes spun on him as he interrupted… whatever that was.

“Viki, woke up,” Damon supplies at the same time Viki flashes a bright smile and shouts, “Heya Felix! Were you partying with Damon and I last night?” She asks, glancing at Damon, who nodded his head, which seemed to be a good enough answer for her. Felix stared at them for a moment, before deciding he didn’t actually care, Viki looked alive, and he was going to go make himself a nice cup of boiling vervain, maybe he could throw it on Damon. 

“So, she’s the girl Tyler keeps picking over you,” Damon grins, entering the kitchen just as Felix had finished making his tea and the two made direct eye contact as he took a sip. 

“Would you like some?” Felix asked, holding up the kettle as if to pour another glass, Damon’s face wrinkled in disgust, “No? More for me then. Why haven’t you left yet, Damon?” 

“Because my brother took my ring,” was all the vampire supplied and Felix was left staring at him with an unimpressed look on his face, “It’s what lets me walk in the sun.”

“So, you mean to tell me that if I were to open the blinds you would catch on fire like they do in the movies? Or would you sparkle like some asshole Twilight vampire?” Felix mused, still gripping his mug, as he meandered closer to the large blinds that the vampire had no doubt shut over the entire house. 

“That vervain stops me from compelling you, Felix, but I trust my abilities to kill you before you have the chance,” Damon answers, his voice cold as he quickly appeared right next to the psychic, “WHy do you know so many vampire movies anyways?” Damon asked, his voice quickly regaining its light and smug tone.

“Not vampire movies, Damon, werewolves. it’s all about the werewolves,” Felix answered, once again taking a sip of his drink and enjoying the almost offended look that had planted itself on the vampire’s face.

Then suddenly there was music playing from the main hall and they could both hear Vicki singing along to some Taylor Swift song Felix didn’t quite know the words too, and just as quickly as he had came, Damon was out there, a drink in hand because apparently 9 am is the perfect time to be drinking bourbon. 

“I am so over Tyler,” Vicki shouted, dancing around and acting as if she was high off her mind, which could probably be blamed on Damon, “I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him,” she yelled, “but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy on the other hand, that;s all he’s ever seen in me is something more,” Felix was deciding that maybe he really didn’t like Vicki, “And I like that,” She was lying on his great grandmother's carpet now, not wearing much, and still having small stains of blood no doubt ruining the old carpet. 

“Jeremy, huh? Elena’s brother?” Damon asked, shooting Felix a grin from where he stood, shirt open, and looking like a complete ass, Felix’s humble opinion. 

“Yeah. Yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and -“ Vicki cut herself off, “Hey, why don’t you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?” She asked, “You’re like totally cool and so hot,” she had walked up to Damon at this point, stumbling like a newborn baby. 

“I know,” Damon responded, blandly. 

“Wait, are you and Felix together? Felix, you like totally deserve better than Tyler,” she mumbled, making her way towards Felix, “Don’t you guys wanna be in love?” 

“I’ve been in love. It’s painful and pointless and overrated,” Damon said, moving through the house and being careful to stay out of the sun. 

“That’s pretty melodramatic, Damon. Aren’t you doing a whole lot for love right now anyways?” Felix countered, staying at his perch on the edge of one of the couches, watching to make sure Damon wasn’t going to try anything more on Tyler’s … on Vicki. 

“Except when it isn’t,” and now they were dancing. Felix wished he would have slept in a little later. 

“No more talking. Let’s dance,” and so they did, and at some point after deeming them to be fine by themselves Felix found himself sitting at the bar in the kitchen staring into his bowl of lucky charms, the marshmallows all gone and only being left with the bland oat shapes. He was feeling decidedly unlucky and just not good, but that usually came with eating a bowl of Lucky Charms in the middle of the afternoon.

“You know, if you didn’t drink that vervain I could make you have as much fun as Vicki,” Damon called into the kitchen, coming up behind the teen, who in response looked up at Damon with a borderline dead look on his face. 

“No thanks,” he said, his voice not giving much room for argument, “Where’s Vicki?” Felix asked after a second. 

Damon stared at him for a second, “Huh, I would have thought that would be something you would have seen with your Steven Kingisc abilities,” Damon hummed, and the room suddenly dropped in temperature and Felix whirled on Damon. 

“What would I have seen?” He asked, his eyes scanning the hall and the kitchen opening for the other teen and coming up blank, “Damon, what did you do?” Felix asked, moving to sit up only for Damon to be on him and pushing him back into the chair. 

“You’ve got to figure it out, Felix, use your fancy-ass abilities like the chick on True Blood,” he grinned, his eyes alight with the fire of a predator playing with it’s food. 

“Damon,” Felix strained, trying to get up, only for the vampire’s grip changed from unpleasant to painful and he very quickly stopped pushing, “Damon, please.”

“Come on, Felix, at least take a guess if that pretty brain of yours isn’t helping you,” he grinned, one his fingers tapping against Felix’s head, and the teen felt as though he had stopped breathing. He had been an idiot to think that one somewhat normal night would have meant Damon would have chilled out, that he wouldn’t have hurt Vicki in his house. He couldn’t breathe.

_ “Please, brother, don’t leave!” Stefan shouted, and Felix felt as if he was being ripped apart with guilt and hatred. “Help him, please.”  _

_ “Damon! Damon! Don’t leave!” A fire burned his skin and Felix was suffocating again, until suddenly he felt nothing.  _

_ “I’ve never loved you, it was always Stefan,” it sounded like Elena’s voice and Felix felt a small bit of his, not his, heart shatter. _

_ “Please Damon, Damon please! Don’t let them do this! I don’t want to die, you didn’t want to die either, please don’t let them do what they did to you to me! Please, I don’t want to die!” he was shouting to himself, at least it sounded like his voice, everything was burning and hurting and something wasn’t right.  _

_ “I think I know what can help you.” “What’s that?” Vicki asks. “Death,” and before Felix knows is he, not he, is snapping Vicki’s neck. _

“Damon, you killed her.”

“Bingo.”


	13. 13

“She’ll wake up soon enough, Felix. No need to freak out,” Damon said, watching Felix crouched over Vicki panicking. 

“Why did you do this? There was no reason for this,” Felix muttered, his eyes trained on the snapped neck of Vicki Donavan, he wanted to throw up, but couldn’t muster much other then disbelief. 

“She’ll thank me later,” Damon shrugged, staring at Felix, “You seem like your freaking out, you know if you didn’t have vervain in your system things could be a lot better,” He said, a smug smirk on his face as Felix whirled his eyes up towards him.

“Shut up, please. Vicki’s an addict, she’s not gonna be a good vampire, she’s going to kill someone,” he said, his hand running through his hair, pulling on it slightly as he tried to calm himself down. 

“Oh well,” Damon shrugged, “This is Stefan’s fault if you think about it,” and Felix did think about it and decided it was both of their faults for being bloodsucking monsters. “Maybe you’ll finally have Tyler to yourself if she dies,” Damon added, shooting Felix a stupidly positive smile. 

“What happened,” a voice groaned from the floor, and Felix instinctually took a few steps back, “We were dancing and then-”

“Then I killed you,” Damon supplied, standing in front of one of the slightly open windows, seeing how long he could hold his hand in the sun. 

“What?” Vicki groaned, sitting up her eyes landing on Felix and the somewhat horrified look on his face, “Felix?”

“You’re dead,” Damon supplied. 

“I’m dead?” Vicki repeated, rubbing her no longer broken neck, that seconds earlier Felix had watched snap into place. 

“Yeah, well, let’s not make a big deal out of it,” Damon responded, walking a little closer to Vicki and standing next to where Felix was still sitting on the floor. “You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process,” he said, as if it was simple and obvious, “I would say to just use our friend Felix, but he’s blood would just end up killing you faster.”

“You’re wasted,” Vicki answered, standing up from the ground, “What happened, Felix?” 

“I don’t-” Felix started.

“You don’t wanna be out there all alone,” Damon said, not moving from where he was leaning against a table, “You’re about to get really freaky,” Damon grinned, moving to cut Vicki off, who was stumbling for the door.

“Okay, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home,” she said, not really listening to him. 

“Vicki, I don’t know if you should go right now,” Felix said, finally pulling himself off the ground. 

“He’s right. You’re going to start craving blood, and until you get it, you’re gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful,” Damon advised.

“Come on, move,” she whined, pushing the vampire slightly, who chuckled in response.

“See? You’re already starting to fall apart,” Damon laughed. 

“Vicki?” Felix called, following after her, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Felix. That guy’s weird,” she muttered, rubbing her head, “I’m just gonna go home, okay?” 

“Let her go, Felix,” Damon called, following her to the doorway, “We’re just trying to warn her. Actually,” Damon pasused, “You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy’s house.”

“Damon,” Felix warned, only to be cut off by Vicki’s, “Yeah, whatever.” And with that she was gone. 

“I need to call Stefan, or Elena. She’s gonna eat Jeremy or some shit,” Felix muttered, moving to pull his phone out of his pocket only for his hand to be stopped by Damon. 

“Actually, I need you to do me a favour,” Damon grinned, “You said you would help me save Katherine, remember?” Felix felt his stomach drop, “So I need you to use your little psychic ability to check on something for me.”

“What?” he said, yanking his arm from Damon’s grasp. 

“ I just want to know if it works, my plan,” Damon shrugged, letting Felix move away from him.

“It doesn’t work like that. Not really,” Felix said, pacing slightly, he could feel Damon’s cold blue eyes on him as he thought about it. 

“Well, just try,” Damon said, walking to take a seat on the couch, “We have until nightfall after all,” he grinned, the two making eye contact for a brief second before Felix moved into the kitchen. 

Damon wouldn’t let him go outside to the pound, apparently worried Felix would make a run for it, which he would have, but it was annoying nonetheless. And in his few hours of sitting around doing nothing while every ten minutes Damon would ask “anything?” it took three hours for the kids to actually see anything. 

_ There was the rumble of stone being moved, the darkness surrounding them as a group of people, nothing more then dark blobs, stood around watching as a stone door was moved from the opening of a cave. _

“Anything?” Damon asked for the 20th time, Felix considered simply saying no, but a small part of him hoped Damon would leave him alone if he told him.

“All I saw was what I presume to be the tomb being opened. That's it,” Felix said, crossing his arms as he watched Damon’s bored look shift into a thing of pure, manic, excitement. 

“Oh this is going to be great. I’ll finally have Katherine back,” He grinned, practically leaping from his seat, it had finally gotten dark outside and Damon whirled on Felix with a large grin, “I’ll see you later, Felix.” And just like that he was alone again. 


	14. 14

“Hey Felix, you’re coming with me to the Salvatore’s after school,” and with those few simple words, Felix’s entire day was ruined by Elena Gilbert who until this very moment had been avoiding him. 

“May I ask why, Elena?” He asked, the two standing right in front of his locker as other teens pushed past them to get out of the school and end the day. Felix had been planning on having a nice little bath, maybe inviting Tyler over, but no now it seemed like he was going to have to see his two least favourite people Stefan and Damon and their little vampire child, Vicki. Matt was so worried all day, and Felix had to pretend like he didn’t know what had happened to the girl.

“Because you’re the only person who knows about what’s going on other than me and I need backup. Come on, Felix, you owe me this after lying to me for weeks,” She said, crossing her arms and not letting Felix get a word out to defend himself. So, with a long suffering sigh Felix shut his locker door and sent a glare at the girl who only grinned in response. She always seemed to get what she wanted. 

“Let’s just make this quick, okay?” Felix said, his grip on his backpack tightening as they walked out. “Your car?” he mumbled, glancing towards the brunette who nodded her head.  _ My poor truck _ , he thought in dismay as they walked towards Elena’s much smaller and lamer car. 

“Why don’t you just leave them alone?” Felix asked about a minute into the journey, “They’re bad people, Elena.” 

“I don’t know, Felix, why don’t you?” she asked, her eyes flicking over to him in the passenger seat. 

“Trust me I wish I didn’t have to see either of those bloodsuckers ever again, but I can’t really stop Damon,” he muttered, his eyes staying focused on his hands and a shiver running through him as he remembered the crazed look on Damon’s face when Felix had told him about the tomb. He wondered if Elena knew the destruction Damon wanted to unleash on their town, or if Stefan knew. 

“Stefan will take care of Damon,” Elena said, she didn’t sound as confident as Felix was sure she wanted to. Felix didn’t think Stefan truly wanted to take care of his brother. They arrived at the Salvatore house not too long after, and Felix could feel his heart picking up speed as they neared the entrance. He really didn’t want to be here. 

Of course, Damon was the one to answer the door and Felix clenched his fist when Damon’s eyes fell on him, his petulant smirk increasing. “Is Stefan here?” Elena asked, her eyes narrowing and arms crossing as she stared down Damon. Felix wondered if she was merely faking the bravado or if she was truly stupid enough to think that Damon wouldn’t kill her if he got the chance. 

“Yep.” Damon answered, his lean frame taking up the entire door frame. 

“Where is he?” she asked, the two most stubborn people in Felix’s life staring each other down. 

Damon grinned, “And good morning to you, little miss “I’m on a mission.” and little Mr “My heart is beating so fast I’m going to pass out,”” Felix took a sharp breath, annoyance and a kurnell of fear working its way into his brain. Damon could hear his heartbeat, he could hear just how afraid Felix was. He didn’t want to be here. Elena looked back to him with a look of both concern and …. Annoyance? 

“How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you’ve done,” Elena snarked back after turning away from her psychic friend.  _ I don’t want to be here _ , Felix thought, his foot tapping quickly on the sidewalk as he wondered why he let Elena drag him here. He just didn’t want to hear her complain and now he was on the verge of having a panic attack on the front porch of a vampire’s house. 

“And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib,” Damon responded, “I mean at least Felix his smart enough to be scared.” The vampire's blue eyes were back on the psychic now with what looked to be a flash of concern that was quickly covered up, “You need to remember to breathe, Felix.” 

“If you wanted me dead, I’d be dead,” Elena said, not concerned with her friend behind her. Damon glanced down at her, his eyes narrowing. 

“Yes, you would,” he agreed. 

  
“But I’m not,” she stated, which was fine logic, but all it would take was a flick of Damon’s wrist and she  _ would _ be dead. 

Felix could hear his own heartbeat thumping in his ears, he was trying his best to suck in the necessary air into his lungs, but the more he tried the more he felt like was drowning. He didn’t want to be here, on this porch, near this vampire, with Elena, he wanted to be home. He could picture Damon’s face shifting into the monster that would tear out his throat in a split second, what was worse was that if Felix didn’t have the vervain in his system Damon could make him enjoy his own death. The creature in front of him was disturbingly powerful and the girl in front of him would let Damon kill Felix in a second as long as it wasn’t her. Felix was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice Elena walking away or the fact that the vampire he so desperately wanted to be away from was standing in front of him, until there was a hand on his arm and Felix jumped a small cry slipping from his mouth before he truly registered what was going on. 

“Where’s Elena?” he asked, looking anywhere but at the vampire who he could feel his eyes boring in him. Damon had quickly retracted hand when Felix had jumped. 

“She went inside. Listen, Felix you’re going to give yourself a heart attack. You need to take some deep breaths, kid,” Damon’s voice sounded so unlike himself that Felix let out a half hearted laugh. 

“Are you, Damon Salvatore, telling me to calm down?” Felix’s voice was an octave higher as he spoke, his panicked breathing coming out quicker. He wanted to move away, to run or leave, to be anywhere, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He felt as if all his muscles had locked up. He was like a deer in the headlights, headlights that were blue and looking at him with growing concern. 

“Fuck, Felix you’re freaking out,” Felix started laughing again at that, tears welling up in his eyes as he finally looked up into the vampire’s blue eyes. 

“Yeah, no shit. I can’t do anything. I’m going to die and I can’t do anything. All you have to do is flick your wrist and I’ll be dead. I can’t breathe,” he rambled, shocking himself with the last comment as he tried to suck in oxygen only to be met with a wheeze. “I can’t breathe.” Damon’s hands were on him again and the tears that were building in his eyes began to fall.

“Shit, Felix. I won’t hurt you,” Felix scoffed, “Okay, just follow my breathing and what are five things you can see right now?” Felix stared at Damon for a second confusion adding to the fog that was becoming more and more present in his mind. 

“What?” he breathed out, his words as shaky as the world that seemed to be tilting the more he panicked. 

“Five things, say them outloud okay,” Damon’s voice sounded so different, the snarky sarcastic assholeiness gone and replaced with concern. It made Felix’s head spin more, but it was a little more grounding. He wasn’t even sure Damon could breath, but he focused on his even breaths trying to ignore the part of him wondering if he was just doing it for Felix’s benefit. 

“Um, you,” Felix started, his eyes scanning over the vampire in front of him before shifting away, “the door, the-” he tried to suck in another breath, “the stone porch, that rose bush, and, uh, the roof?” 

“Good, that’s good,” Damon’s voice still held the same concern and his hands helped to ground Felix, he looked like he had in some of the teen’s visions, before he had died, “Okay, now four things you can feel,” Felix must have looked at him strangely, “It’s okay, just name them, yeah?”

“I-I can feel the ground,” Felix sucked in another breath, his eyes still blurry with tears, “Your hands,” which part of Felix was more than a little concerned about, “my shirt? Um, I don’t-” his eyes flicked around, “My shoes?” Felix took another breath trying his best to mimic Damon’s even breaths. 

“Good. That’s good,” Damon said, “Alright three things you can hear. You’re doing really well,” Felix wanted to laugh at that, but he complied with the request even though he didn’t feel like we was doing well. 

“Okay. I can, I can hear you breathing, um, I can hear the wind,” Felix shut his eyes for a second trying to focus on the sounds around him, he could hear some birds singing in the distance, “and birds.” 

“Alright two things you can smell,” Damon added. 

“I think I can smell the flowers,” Felix took a deep breath, an almost woodsy and welcoming smell invading his sense from the old home he stood outside of, “And wood? A fire?” he muttered, if he focused hard enough he could hear a fireplace crackling away inside the house. 

“One thing you can taste.”

“Coffee, from earlier,” Felix finally said, his breaths coming out more evenly now. Damon moved his hands away, his ice blue eyes watching him carefully. Felix moved away, his head glancing back towards the house that Elena had disappeared into leaving him outside. He didn’t know what to say.

“Does that happen a lot?” Damon asked, his voice still holding that strange concern and comfort Felix had only seen when he was with his brother in his visions. Perhaps Damon wasn’t completely the monster he pretended to be, and for now Felix could pretend he wasn’t, just for this second. This brief moment where it was only the two of them and Felix could finally breathe again. 

“Sometimes, it happened a lot when I was younger,” he said, his hands clasped together as he looked anywhere, but the vampire dissecting him with his eyes. “Thank you,” he added quietly, unsure if that was truly the appropriate thing to say, but he needed to say something. 

“Don’t say that,” Damon said, his voice just as quiet as Felix’s, “This happened because of me and I’m truly sorry. Elena shouldn’t have dragged you along,” he said, “I’m doing what I have to, but I am sorry you got dragged into this.” It was with one final look at the teen that Damon began to walk away, towards the old blue car he drove, leaving the confused psychic alone on his front porch. 

Elena came out not too long after. She didn’t say anything to Felix and Felix didn’t say anything to her in response. She drove him back to the school and said she would see him tonight at the halloween party at the school. He didn’t say anything in response. 

“Hey Ty,” he called into his phone, “Happy Halloween,” he muttered, a small grin coming onto his face. He had called the other teen as soon as he had gotten home. “Oh yeah, Matt must be happy she’s home,” he responded, his stomach dropping slightly at the thought of Vicki being left alone with Matt when she was craving blood. He hoped Stefan had it under control and if he was being honest he just didn’t want to think about the vampires. “Want to go to that party together tonight?.... Awesome, pick me up in an hour? I can supply the drinks and we can just uber home.” Felix knew that drinking and sleeping with his best friend probably weren’t the best coping mechanisms for him to work through the fear that seemed to always be coursing through him, but they were the most fun. 

Felix was dressed up as a vampire. It was his same costume from the year before and at the moment he could bring himself to care about the fact that it was a little on the nose, at least he wasn’t dressing up as a psychic, although he wasn’t sure how he would do that. 

Tyler was dressed as a monster hunter, which the teen thought was quite funny as he pulled up. The other teen dressed in dark leather pants, a white button down that was opened slightly with a brown sword sheath over his shoulder, Felix thought he looked hot and considering his own outfit he knew they would look good together. 

“Hmmm, real creative costume, Felix,” Tyler hummed when he arrived, leaning out of his window to get a good look at the other boy who smirked. 

“You liked it last year,” Felix responded, crawling into the passenger seat, grinning at his friend, his fake vampire teeth shining in the light. Felix’s own costume was just as tight as his friends, his all black outfit clinging to his body in ways that did him a lot of favours. Felix’s eyes fell on the fake wooden stake that was a part of Tyler’s ensemble and grinned, “There are so many inappropriate jokes I could make about that.” Tyler let out a bark of laughter and just like that they were off to the party, Felix already drinking the booze he had brought. 

The school was very intricately decorated for the party, flashing lights showing off the cobwebs and the hundreds of children all dressed as different creatures. “Shall we, Ty?” Felix asked, handing his friend a cup filled with beer. The two knew very well that if they got caught how much trouble they would be in, but Felix had already had a long day and they had never been caught before. 

“Sure, Dracula,” Tyler grinned, the two walking towards the dark school building together, hoping to find a dark enough area where they wouldn’t have to worry about being seen. There were kids everywhere. Felix had to hold back a laugh when he saw Bonnie working the drink stand dressed as a witch. 

“Hey, Bonnie,” he grinned, “I like the costume,” Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, smiling all the same. 

“Yeah, Caroline picked it out. I think she thought it was funny,” Bonnie said, holding up a cup for the two who shook their heads. “Oh, if you see Caroline would you two try and make sure Damon’s not with her. I think he’s looking for her.” Bonnie said, her eyes scanning the grounds as if trying to locate the vampire. 

“Yeah, of course, Bonnie. I don’t want him near her anymore than you do,” Felix said, saying goodbye to the witch as Tyler put a hand on his arm and started dragging him off. Felix was starting to feel the alcohol hitting him, an almost fuzzy feeling dulling his nerves and making it easier for the smile he had forced onto his face to sit more comfortably. “Want to go find a corner?” Felix asked, grinning up at Tyler who smiled brightly at him. 

“God, you’re adorable,” Tyler muttered, the two disappearing into the building, fake cobwebs getting caught on them as they tried to find somewhere they could go. The lights flashed constantly, lighting up the fake horrors that seemed to be at every corner. The further in they moved the easier it was for Felix to grab a hold of Tyler’s arm without worry of being seen. The two teens find a darkened corner easily enough, Felix allowing Tyler to press him up against the wall of the school, a content sigh falling from his lips. 

“Is that your stake or are you just excited to see me,” Felix grinned, his light laugh being cut off by Tyler’s lips pressing into his, the slightly larger boy pinning him against the wall, their breaths mixing together her, the taste of alcohol on their lips. Tyler’s breath moving down to tickle his neck.

“Tyler! Felix! Is that you?” A voice suddenly called from a little ways down the hallway, both teens stiffened against the wall before pulling back quickly from each other. It was Matt rounding the corner, a concerned look on his face. “Have you seen Vicki?” Felix could see the very blatant concern on the other teens face, and while the alcohol had slowed his reasoning down he knew that if Matt had lost the newly turned vampire here that wasn’t good. 

“No, we haven’t. I thought she had come home?” Tyler asked, moving further away from Felix, taking his warmth with him and the promise of forgetting.

“She did, but she’s been weird and now I can’t find her again. I don’t know what to do,” Matt said, panic evident in his voice. Felix’s heart broke for him. 

“Shit, Matt. We’ll help you track her down,” Felix said, moving off the wall, running his hand through his hair in order to hide the obvious mess of it. He was grateful for the darkness of the hall. Tyler nodded his head in agreement. “We’ll split up and I’ll text you if I see anything,” he said, Tyler going with Matt leaving Felix standing in an empty hall. He could hear the music a little further into the school and dread filled his stomach. 

“Shit,” he muttered, closing his eyes as he tried to focus his breathing trying desperately to reach his senses out and find Vicki with them. He had a bad feeling about this and his feelings were very rarely wrong. 

Then there was the flash of something bright beyond his vision,  _ “I was so worried about you,” it was Jeremy’s voice _ . Felix begins to move towards one of the school’s exits, something telling him that he needed to be outside. There was another flash  _ “Run! _ ” Stefan’s voice echoed through his head, a sharp pain coming with it. Felix brought a hand to the wall of the school shutting his eyes tightly trying to focus on Stefan’s voice, before his head erupted into a sharp pain and he was falling.

_ Elena screamed as fangs were dug into her skin, Jeremy staring up at his sister and girlfriend in confused shock. Her screamed echoed painfully in Felix’s head until a shard of wood was launched through Vicki’s chest, the fledgling vampire staring down at it in shock and confusion. Stefan stood behind her breathing heavily as Vicki turned to face him, tears in her eyes. She didn’t understand.  _

_   
_ _ “Vicki!” Jeremy shouted, his voice breaking as he tried to scramble to his feet only being stopped by Stefan who held him back from the dying vampire. Her skin was turning grey, her veins starting to protrude from her chest, and she looked like she was decomposing right in front of them. “Vicki!” She fell to the ground. Dead.  _

_ “Get him out of here,” Elena ordered Stefan, the vampire dragging the teen away from the corpse. Elena fell to the ground staring at the dead body. Then the scene started to change and Felix found himself standing in the woods the familiar figure of Cordelia Rhodes greeting him with a sad smile.  _

_ “What am I doing here? I have to go. Vicki’s going to die,” he said, his breaths coming out a little quicker even in this state it seems he was free of his fear. Cordelia’s smile turned even sadder. _

_ “You can’t do that, Felix. She’s going to die I’m afraid and you can’t change that this time,” she said her voice echoing through the clearing.  _

_ “What do you mean I can’t change it. I changed it before.” he said, his voice raising as he stared at his ancestor, “What’s the point of being able to see this shit if I can’t do anything about it.”  _

_ “You didn’t change her fate before, you just delayed the inevitable. She was going to die either way, whether that was a week from now or maybe a year or two down the line, Vicki was always going to die to the Salvatores.” She said.  _

_ “What? That doesn’t make any sense,” Felix said, his fists clenching as anger begun to replace the fear and desperation.  _

_ “I know and I’m sorry,” she whispered, her eyes flickering to a door that now stood behind Felix. A white door in the middle of the woods, it was already cracked open, Cordelia’s face dropped into a frown. “You opened it.” She said her voice not leaving room for argument, “I suppose we are more similar than I had hoped.” She sounded sad and Felix couldn’t understand why, but as he turned to face the door he felt something tug him towards it, something telling him he needed to see what was on the other side. “You’re hurt,” she said suddenly, her eyes widening slightly at the boy. _

“Felix,” a voice snapped him out of his vision and suddenly he was back in the hallway, his head spinning from the alcohol and his vision, exhaustion just as quickly seeping into him. “Come on, Felix, it’s time to go home,” the same voice said and Felix was greeted by a pair of blue eyes. “Can you get up?” blue eyes asked, and Felix shrugged, he was tired and he liked where he had fallen onto the floor. “You're bleeding,” the voice said again, “What an inconvenient place for you to have a vision.” 

“How do you know that,” he asked, his words slurring together in a way that should have been more concerning to the teen, but he was tired and he couldn't really bring himself to care right now, “My head hurts,” he added just to let the blue eyed man know. 

“Yeah, I bet it does,” he muttered, a long suffering sigh escaping the stranger who may have not been a stranger. “This doesn’t really help my image,” he muttered, and Felix was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open, the stranger’s voice sounding as if he was underwater. The stranger licked something red off his hand and winced, “And the vervain is still in your system.” 

Felix didn’t know what that meant but the blue eyes stranger seemed upset by that, “I’m sorry,” he muttered, his eyes falling shut again only for the stranger to shake them back open, “‘m tired,” he muttered.

“Yea, I know. You’ve got to keep your eyes open for me though, okay?” he stranger said, and Felix watched as he bit into his wrist, “Drink,” the blue eyes man ordered and Felix stared at him in confusion. 

“What?” he asked, a tired laugh falling from his lips, “that’s weird.” His words weren’t sounding very coherent and while it wasn’t prevalent to the teen at the moment, his head was bleeding. 

“Come on, Felix. I’ll let you sleep if you do,” The blue eyes man repeated, holding out his wrist for the boy. Felix didn’t really understand, but he was too tired to argue right now and everything was spinning, so he complied with the man’s order and the taste of iron filled his senses. At some point the wrist was pulled away from him and he felt himself being picked up, feeling floaty and strange Felix allowed his eyes to slip closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i decided to post this on here but this story has been going on for like 2 years and I need to try nd finish it so now it's on archiveofourown in the hopes that I'll gain motivation to write this more.


End file.
